UN GIRO DEL DESTINO
by Daliah Noir
Summary: Todo ocurre por un motivo y Remi está a punto de descubrir que la persona a la que debe proteger es su peor enemiga. ¿Se aferrará a su orgullo o permitirá que ella se cuele bajo su piel y le obligue a perdonar? El destino es un arma de doble filo...
1. Chapter 1

—¡Apartaos todos de mi camino!

Atenea estaba paseando con su hermanastra Ilithia por los jardines del Olimpo, cerca del templo de Temis, donde la diosa de la justicia solía permanecer cuidando sus rosas en el jardín. Cuando de pronto, Forcis, uno de los dioses marinos más temidos irrumpió en el jardín gritando como loco.

—¡Dejadme pasar o juro que os mataré y arrasaré el templo!— les gritaba a las dos sacerdotisas que guardaban las puertas del templo de Temis.

Era raro ver a uno de los dioses más antiguos en el Olimpo, pues el rey de los dioses no era precisamente hospitalario con aquellos que no le eran fieles y no se amedrentaban ante su poder.

Atenea e Ilithia se acercaron y se interpusieron entre él y las sacerdotisas.

—¿Qué te ocurre Forcis? ¿Te aburres dándole la lata a Tritón? ¿O es que tus preciosas sirenas han perdido sus escamas?— se burló Atenea.

—No te metas en esto Atenea. Las Moiras han ido demasiado lejos esta vez y van a pagarlo caro, con sus vidas. No me obliguéis a soltar a mis górgonas por el Olimpo u os arrepentiréis.

Ilithia miró al dios a los ojos y supo que estaba más que decidido a matar a las Moiras y si eso ocurría el caos se apoderaría de la tierra, el mundo perdería su equilibrio y ella a sus hermanastras. No era que las Moiras fuesen sus únicas hermanastras, en realidad la mitad de los Olímpicos lo eran, pero le tenía especial cariño a Lacy pues era la más joven e inocente de todas.

Mientras Atenea discutía con Forcis, advirtiéndole que se marchase antes de que Zeus oyese el revuelo, Ilithia aprovechó para comunicarse mentalmente con su hermano. Ares era gilipollas en el mejor de sus días pero si había alguien que no fuese a cagarse en los pantalones por tener que enfrentarse a Forcis ese era su hermano.

"Ares, necesito tu ayuda, hermano."

"Y ahora qué tripa se te ha roto, Lith", proyectó Ares en su mente seguido de un suspiro.

"A mi ninguna, pero como no saques de aquí a las Moiras mientras Atenea y yo distraemos a Forcis, te aseguro que va a haber tantas tripas esparcidas por el suelo como para hacer una barbacoa."

Ares gruñó en respuesta. "Esas tres perras van a deberme una muy gorda después de esto…"

Ilithia sintió a su hermano dentro del templo y volvió a prestar atención a la discusión entre Atenea y Forcis… No se había dado cuenta pero el dios se había puesto bastante violento, tanto que le lanzó una descarga a Atenea. Ilithia se enzarzó en la pelea esperando que su hermano fuese lo suficientemente rápido como para sacar a los tres destinos del templo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—¿Y tu qué haces aquí?

Átropos se levantó enfurecida de su sillón dirigiéndose hacia Ares.

—Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo. ¿No deberías estar matando a alguien con tus tijeritas, hermanita?—replicó Ares con tono socarrón.

Clotho entró en la estancia alarmada por el grito de su hermana.

—¿Atty qué ocurre?— Clotho frunció el ceño en cuanto vio al dios de la guerra en medio de su salón apoyado con una pose que resultaba más ridícula que chulesca, con su mano abierta y apoyada en el pecho izquierdo de la estatua de Temis que presidía la sala.— ¿Tienes idea de lo que te haría mi madre si te viese tocando ahí?—levantó una mano para callarle antes de que le contestase.—No contestes… ¿Qué quieres? Creo que es a primera vez que te veo entrar en este templo.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en la cara de Ares.

—¿Es que no habéis oído el alboroto de ahí fuera? Vengo a salvar vuestros preciosos culitos de una muerte segura. No sé qué le habréis hecho a Forcis pero hacía como 6000 años que no veía a ese hijo de puta por aquí y ahora está ahí fuera, vociferando a las puertas de vuestro templo y dispuesto a arrancaros la cabeza. Por vuestra seguridad será mejor que vengáis conmigo y no uséis vuestros poderes. No me apetece que me encuentre con vosotras ahora mismo.

Clotho abrió los ojos como platos y se giró para mirar a Atty.

—¿Qué has hecho Cloie?— inquirió Átropos con la cara desencajada.

—Yo…—Clotho bajó la mirada y tragó con fuerza.— Galatea me lo pidió y no pude negarme… Están tan enamorados…

—¿Me estás diciendo que has emparejado a la ninfa que tiene obsesionado a Forcis con un maldito were?

La voz de Átropos sonó chillona, denotando su nerviosismo. Desde luego había sido bastante temerario por parte de Clotho emparejar a Galatea, una hermosísima ninfa nereida, con un were-tigre a sabiendas de que Forcis llevaba siglos obsesionado con ella.

Era bien sabido por todos que el dios había quedado prendado de ella hacia mucho tiempo y que la ninfa jamás había correspondido sus sentimientos. Forcis había tratado de conquistar su corazón enviándole regalos que, más que agradables, resultaban espeluznantes. Y ahora Clotho había unido a la ninfa con un vulgar were.

El movimiento perfecto para ganarse los afectos del "loco de las marismas", como solían llamar en el Olimpo a Forcis.

Clotho respiró hondo y se sentó en el sillón.

—Eros dijo que eran almas gemelas y ella lo ama tanto…

—Oh, dioses, hermanita. De veras que necesitas dejar de leer esas novelas románticas de los mortales. Te tienen atontada…


	2. Chapter 2

El estridente sonido del despertador resonó en las paredes de la espartana habitación de Remi.

Le dio un manotazo tirando el aparato al suelo y se dio la vuelta con un gruñido. No sabía por qué pero esta mañana le parecía de esas en que era mejor no levantarse de la cama porque el día tenía pinta de ponerse bastante feo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo tanto mental como físico para levantarse, apartó las sábanas en las que estaba enredado y se incorporó en la cama.

—Oh, mierda…— su mirada se clavó en el amasijo de aluminio, cristal y muelles que yacía en el suelo, cadáver de lo que antes había sido su despertador. —Bueno, al menos este me ha durado una semana…

Se levantó y se fue directo al baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha y ni siquiera esperó a que el agua se templara. Se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría, se enjabonó un poco, lo justo para no apestar, y salió de la ducha secándose lo más rápido que pudo…

Era hora de cubrir el puesto de Etienne en el Santuario y el muy cabrón iba a refunfuñar al menos durante quince minutos para recordarle que llegaba tarde.

Se vistió a toda prisa con una camiseta negra que llevaba estampado en el pecho el logotipo de los Howlers y unos vaqueros azules que ya estaban tan desgastados que lucían un par de rotos en cada una de las piernas. Desde luego él no era del tipo de hombre que se molestaba en arreglarse.

Salió al pasillo con paso firme y decidido y se encaminó hacia el bar.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina casi se quedó sin aire. Una preciosa mujer rubia se cruzó en su camino haciendo que su miembro diese una sacudida bajo sus pantalones.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba? No era un jodido osezno promiscuo.

Él era hombre de una sola mujer… Y esa mujer nunca sería suya…

La rubia estaba también completamente fuera de la ecuación, a pesar de que el primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la cabeza cuando ella encontró su mirada fue enterrar su cara en ese precioso cabello dorado e inspirar su olor mientras se enterraba una y otra vez en su interior.

Ella le sonrió e incluso se giró para mirarle haciendo que su entrepierna volviera a sacudirse. Su sonrisa era dulce e inocente. Todo en ella la hacía parecer una mujer hermosa e indefensa que necesitaba un galán de cuento de hadas.

Y él no era nada parecido a un galán.

Dioses, todo en ella estaba hecho para el pecado, pero ningún hombre, were o dios jamás sería digno de poner sus manos sobre ella. Su cuerpo pequeño y delicado parecía esculpido por los dioses y tenía unas curvas que podrían volver loco al hombre más cuerdo.

Remi carraspeó volviendo a la realidad cuando ella dobló la esquina por la que él había pasado hacía solo unos instantes…

—Hoy va a ser un día raro…—suspiró y siguió su camino… Se tensó al pasar como cada mañana por delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Quinn era precisamente la persona a la que menos le apetecía ver esa mañana. Pero no tendría tanta suerte.

El oso salió de su habitación mientras hablaba con alguien.

Becca…

Bien, pues sí que había alguien a quien le apetecía menos ver que a Quinn.

Suspiró resignado.

"Sabía que iba a ser una mierda de día", pensó.

Quinn besó la mejilla de Becca que estaba vestida solamente con una sábana alrededor del cuerpo. Su hermano cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dio la vuelta, tensándose al encontrarse a Remi de frente.

—Buenos días…

Remi le contestó con un gruñido, como de costumbre… No estaba de ánimo para hablar. Comenzó a andar hacia el bar de nuevo con la esperanza de evitar alguna conversación unilateral incómoda.

Entonces Quinn fastidió su plan poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Remi.

— ¿Tienes prisa Rem?

Remi resopló y se giró para mirar a Quinn.

—No estoy de humor, Q. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Aimee le ha pedido a Etienne que nos avise. Hay reunión en su despacho y es urgente. Y con urgente no me refiero a ese tipo de reunión que tu prefieres mandar al carajo. Es urgente del tipo trae-tu-culo-aquí-o-te-hago-un-lifting-de-un-zarpazo. —Quinn soltó una risa sarcástica. —Parece que nuestra hermanita está de mal humor esta mañana.

Remi soltó una colorida maldición y cambió de dirección para ir al dichoso despacho. Malditas las ganas…

Al llegar al despacho de Aimée, Etienne y Cody se reunieron con ellos en la puerta. Entraron al despacho y se encontraron a toda la familia reunida, esperándoles.

Vale, ahora esto sí que era raro…

El dios griego de la guerra estaba apoyado contra la pared al lado de la mesa de Aimee con los brazos por delante del pecho y los pies cruzados por los tobillos, con actitud prepotente.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué caluroso recibimiento!—dijo Ares con voz pomposa.

—Que te jodan, marciano. ¿A qué has venido?—replicó Dev malhumorado.

El gesto de Ares se tornó frío y amenazador. Había entendido el insulto a la perfección, pues el oso había hecho alusión al nombre que los romanos le habían otorgado al dios de la guerra, Marte.

—No me jodas oso o te frío aquí mismo. Acogeréis a tres personas cuyas identidades os revelará Aimée en caso de que lo crea conveniente. Y por si os quedaba alguna duda, no es una petición. Más os vale que cuando vuelva a por ellas no tengan ni un mísero rasguño. En tal caso, este antro y todos vosotros estaréis acabados. —Sin esperar siquiera una réplica Ares desapareció.

—Aimée, ¿qué carajo significa esto?

—Remi, cálmate. La otra opción es el fin del mundo, ¿te parece viable? ¿No, verdad? Pues a callar. —Remi gruñó ante el tono autoritario de Aimée.

Iba a contestarle con una maldición que la haría sonrojar incluso a ella pero Fang salió disparado hacia él sacándolo del despacho.

—A la cocina oso. ¡Ahora!

Remi empujó a Fang contra la pared pero éste no entró al trapo. Si el oso quería pelea no la iba a conseguir con él.

Remi bajó por fin al bar y se puso a fregar los platos que Etienne había dejado sin limpiar.

—Maldito holgazán… Algún día me cabreará lo suficiente como para ser servido en uno de estos platos…

El oso siguió refunfuñando mientras la cocina se iba llenando de gente a la que le tocaba el turno de día.

No hacía ni dos horas que había llegado al Santuario y Clotho ya se sentía encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes…

Desde luego un simple paseo por el pasillo no era capaz de quitarle esa sensación.

Se sentó junto a la ventana mirando a las activas calles de Nueva Orleans. Según veía pasar a la gente se quedó pensativa.

Aquí le iba a tocar pasar los próximos días hasta que Ares y los demás consiguiesen aplacar la furia de Forcis. No era algo que le apeteciese mucho pero al menos tendría la posibilidad de volver a posar sus ojos en el pedazo de hombre que se había cruzado por los pasillos.

Su pelo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo con una cinta de cuero y sus ojos claros no eclipsaban para nada esa aura de peligro que emitía. Estaba para comérs…

Átropos interrumpió sus pensamientos refunfuñando de nuevo sobre Forcis y el supuesto empeño de Clotho en arruinar su tranquilidad.

—Si Átropos, lo siento… Algún día te lo compensaré. —Cloie resopló—. O serás tu quien la cague y entonces ya no te deberé nada.

Lacy soltó una carcajada y tiró de Clotho para espatarrarse juntas sobre la cama.

—¡Solo tu podrías haberle contestado eso Clotho!—dijo Lacy riendo.


	3. Chapter 3

—Oh, vamos chicas, estoy casada de estar aquí encerrada. Esta habitación es muy pequeña y necesito estirar las piernas—. Clotho estaba a punto de estallar. Habían estado las tres juntas encerradas en aquella habitación desde que habían llegado hacía cuatro días y necesitaba salir de aquella habitación pronto o moriría de aburrimiento.

—Vamos Atty, Cloie tiene razón. Nos volveremos locas aquí encerradas todo el santo día. —Lachesis también estaba cansada de oír a Átropos refunfuñando sobre lo que había hecho Clotho. ―Venga Cloie, si no quiere venir la dejaremos aquí sola.

Lacy agarró a Clotho de la mano y ambas salieron del cuarto.

Pasearon un rato por los pasillos hasta que se encontraron con los cachorros. A Lachesis le encantaban los niños y decidió quedarse a jugar con ellos. Clotho se quedó un rato jugando también con los pequeños, pero cada minuto que pasaba con ellos le recordaba que jamás podría tener una familia propia. Su deber nunca se lo permitiría.

Se levantó del suelo y dejó a uno de los oseznos en el regazo de Lacy, que la miró con una sonrisa triste y asintió comprensiva.

Clotho recorrió de nuevo el pasillo, esta vez en la dirección contraria hasta llegar al despacho donde había estado la noche de su llegada.

La rubia que las había recibido no parecía muy contenta de su presencia pero al menos las había tratado con cortesía. Quizá era hora de agradecérselo.

Llamó a la puerta y con voz suave llamó a la osa.

― ¿Aimée?

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyó la voz queda de la osa, pidiéndole que pasase.

― ¿Qué se te ofrece Clotho? ¿No hay las suficientes comodidades en el cuarto que os hemos proporcionado o es que la comida estaba sosa o algo por el estilo?

Clotho apretó los dientes guardándose una respuesta cortante para no molestar a la osa. Después de todo las estaba acogiendo en su casa. Así que levantó la barbilla y miró a Aimée a los ojos. La osa pareció sorprenderse de la tranquilidad de la diosa.

―Sé que mi presencia y la de mis hermanas en tu casa te han sido impuestas y que eso no te agrada. Y de verdad siento mucho las molestias. Solo venía a agradecerte que a pesar de todo nos hayáis acogido y os preocupéis por satisfacer nuestras necesidades y exigencias… ―Clotho suspiró y caminó hacia la ventana parándose a mirar hacia la calle. ―Conozco bien la actitud caprichosa de mi hermana Átropos y siento mucho si ha incomodado a alguien o ha pedido demasiado, la pobre no posee el don de la mesura. Por ello me disculpo en su nombre.

Aimée, sorprendida por la humildad mostrada por Clotho se relajó y se sentó en su silla.

―Siento haber sido brusca antes. Como has dicho no me gusta que me impongan nada en mi propia casa y mucho menos si puede perturbar la paz de aquellos que viven aquí. Pero no debí haber sido tan cortante.

Clotho le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a mirar a la calle.

―No te preocupes, vivo con Atty… Estoy más que acostumbrada a la brusquedad.― Clotho rio y se dio la vuelta para sentarse frente a Aimée.― Además de agradecerte lo que estáis haciendo por nosotras también quería pedirte algo… Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir nada pero estar encerrada en la habitación con mi hermana Atty durante más tiempo no es una buena opción. No podemos salir a la calle y caminar por los pasillos no es, que digamos, muy divertido…

La risa de Aimée la hizo sonreír.

―No se ve como un panorama divertido, la verdad…

―Precisamente por eso… ¿No podrías dejarme hacer algo en el bar? No sé hacer mucho pero no creo que sea tan complicado servir mesas o fregar platos…

Aimée asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

― ¡Claro! Un poco de ayuda siempre es bienvenida. Puedes probar suerte con recoger los platos de los clientes que ya hayan terminado y llevarlos a la cocina para que alguien los friegue.― Levantándose de la silla, Aimée le tendió la mano a Clotho para tirar de ella fuera del despacho.

Al llegar al bar, la osa habló con una de las camareras presentándosela a Clotho. La chica, llamada Becca, con mucha amabilidad le dio un delantal, le explicó un poco el funcionamiento del bar y poco después Clotho ya estaba trabajando.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba trabajando en algo que no suponía el destino de ninguna vida.

Platos.

¡Benditos platos!

Caminó por el bar observando a los clientes y se acercó a una mesa donde todos parecían haber terminado.

― ¡Hola!― saludó educadamente.― ¿Han terminado ya? ¿Quieren que llame a la camarera por si quieren pedir algo más?― Los clientes dieron las gracias y pidieron la cuenta. ―Enseguida… Permítanme recoger esto y la llamo inmediatamente. Que tengan un buen día. ―Cloie se retiró con los platos sucios y avisó a la camarera…

Después, con cuidado de que no se le cayesen los platos se dio la vuelta delante de la puerta de la cocina y la abrió empujándola con la espalda.

Cuando volvió a mirar al frente casi se le caen todos los platos al suelo.

El rubio del pasillo con el que se había cruzado cuando llegó estaba allí fregando los platos sucios con unos vaqueros de tiro bajo y una camiseta negra que marcaba su musculatura a la perfección. Tenía un trapo colgado al hombro y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta con una tira de cuero.

Dioses.

¿Se podría ser más sexy?

Clotho sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar esos pensamientos, nada convenientes, y echó a andar hacia él.

Carraspeó dejando los platos junto al fregadero y lo enfrentó para presentarse.

― ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Cloie… Ehm, supongo que eres uno de los Peltier… Te pareces mucho a tus hermanos.

Remi sintió el momento exacto en que la mujer entró en la cocina. El dulce aroma a canela de su pelo podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar.

Era la rubia del pasillo con la que se había cruzado hacía unos días y prueba de ello era el repentino tirón que dio su entrepierna cuando el olor de la mujer inundó cada uno de sus sentidos.

Casi se le cae el plato que estaba lavando cuando la sintió acercarse a él desde atrás.

¡Dioses!

Su voz. Era tan suave como una caricia. Y le estaba hablando a él. ¿Pero por qué demonios iba a estar hablándole semejante mujer?

Cloie.

Se llamaba Cloie.

Para su desgracia, el único sonido que abandonó su garganta en respuesta a las palabras de la chica fue un gruñido. Uno muy poco amistoso. Tanto que consiguió que la rubia retrocediese un poco por instinto.

―Lo siento. No pretendía molestarte, supongo que estás muy ocupado― susurró Clotho algo avergonzada al ver la pila de platos sin lavar que le quedaban al oso. ―¿No vas a decirme tu nombre? Es que como voy a estar ayudando por aquí unos días, me gustaría saber como tengo que llamarte… No creo que "Eh, tu" sea un buen apelativo… ―La risa de Cloie casi hace que vomite los testículos… ¡Dioses! ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo ponía tan caliente?

De nuevo el oso grosero le contestó con un gruñido.

Clotho empezaba a exasperarse por la mala educación de aquel tipo. Tenía paciencia pero… ¡Venga ya! Solo se estaba presentando. Ni que le hubiese preguntado que si podía tirarle de las orejas…

Le habían dicho que los osos solían tener mal carácter, pero este se salía por completo de sus expectativas.

―Bueno supongo que no eres mudo, solo gilipollas. Así que te llamaré "Gggggrrrrr" cuando me corresponda hablarte, que espero no sea muy a menudo Sr. Grizzly.

Clotho se metió las manos en los bolsillos del delantal y suspiró molesta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Se echó atrás justo a tiempo para que la puerta no le diese en las narices al abrirse. Tras ella apareció Becca, la camarera que Aimée le había presentado.

―Eh, estabas aquí. Clotho, Aimée dice que quiere verte, se ha olvidado de mencionarte algo.

Antes de poder contestar, Clotho se vio estampada en la pared con unas férreas manos apretando su cuello con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir su tráquea comenzando a ceder.

Remi se sintió mal por como la chica se había molestado. Iba a salir tras ella justo cuando Becca entró en la cocina.

Clotho.

Joder. Ahora todas las piezas encajaban. Tres mujeres, en el Santuario, Ares las había llevado allí y el fin del mundo en medio de la ecuación.

Las Moiras.

Esas tres zorras que le habían arruinado la vida. A él, a Becca y a su hermano. Y una de ellas estaba justo ante sus narices.

Antes de poder contenerse salió disparado hacia ella, con el único pensamiento de hacerle daño.

Mucho daño.

Becca corrió a separarles, la oía gritar pero no podía distinguir sus palabras. Lo único que oía era el ruido de su sangre hirviendo de pura ira en sus venas, palpitando en sus oídos. Sentía al oso dentro de él clamando por salir y destrozar con sus garras todo lo que encontrase a su paso.

― ¡Remi, para! ¿Estás loco? La vas a matar― Becca seguía tratando de apartarle de la diosa, sin poder conseguirlo.

Clotho abrió los ojos como platos al oír el nombre del oso.

Remi. ¡Dioses!

¿Es que acaso era la semana de "recordémosle a Clotho cada una de sus cagadas"?

Este era el oso con el que se había equivocado. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de su rostro? Era tan guapo… Y ella había hecho que la mujer a la que amaba terminase emparejada con uno de sus hermanos.

Si, había sido una cagada de las grandes. Pero no la podían culpar a ella… Eran cuatrillizos idénticos. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que la mujer iba a equivocarse de oso? ¿Cómo podría imaginar que alguna mujer podría confundir al hombre al que amaba con otro?

El dolor en su garganta comenzaba a hacerse insoportable. Los gritos de Becca pidiéndole a Remi que la soltase estaban destrozándole los tímpanos y los tirones de los pinches de cocina tirando de Remi no hacían más que dañar su ya maltratada tráquea.

Miró a Remi a los ojos, profundamente apenada por haberle destrozado la vida hasta el punto de que el oso pudiera volverse así de irracional. Él pareció vacilar por un momento pero pronto su agarre se recrudeció, haciéndola soltar un grito ahogado de dolor.

Cansada del maltrato y viendo que no iban a ser capaces de apartarle puso una mano en el pecho musculoso de Remi y soltó una descarga que lo envió volando hacia la otra punta de la cocina, golpeando su espalda contra el fregadero.

Cuando Clotho cayó al suelo dolorida, Becca se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a darle una reprimenda a Remi por haberla lastimado. Cloie puso una mano sobre el antebrazo de la mujer y negó con la cabeza.

―No importa Becca, está bien. Tiene derecho a estar enfadado.―Su voz le sonaba extraña incluso a ella. Parecía ronca y áspera y la garganta le dolía al hablar.―Me retiraré a mi cuarto mientras se calma.

Remi se levantó agarrándose la parte baja de la espalda que le dolía después del golpe. La diosa no le había dado fuerte, solo lo justo para quitárselo de encima. Podría haberlo matado si se lo hubiese propuesto y aun así no rompería las reglas del Santuario. De todos modos, él había empezado la pelea.

Empujó a todos los pinches que aun le estaban agarrando para que no atacase de nuevo y miró hacia la diosa.

Ella apenas cruzó su mirada con la de él antes de salir de la cocina. No sabía por qué pero de pronto se sentía mal. Esa zorra merecía eso y mucho más pero… Aun así se sentía como un pedazo de mierda por haberla atacado.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn abrió de golpe la puerta del despacho de Aimée, interrumpiendo un momento íntimo entre Fang y su hermana.

― ¿Quinn has perdido la cabeza?― Preguntó Aimée con un gruñido mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

― ¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo Aims!― Inquirió Quinn.― ¿Las Moiras? ¿Y esperabas que ninguno de nosotros se diese cuenta?

Aimée abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que su hermano había descubierto la identidad de las tres mujeres que debían ser protegidas.

―Es de vital importancia que permanezcan aquí Quinn. Por favor guarda el secreto.

― ¿Qué guarde qué secreto, Aimée? Tú has puesto a una de ellas a trabajar en el Santuario… Hasta se la has presentado a Becca, joder.

―Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, es más, es mejor disimular y llamarla por su diminutivo y así nadie…―Aimée continuó hablando con rapidez mientras Fang miraba a la pared fastidiado por no poder aliviar la tensión en su entrepierna.

―Remi casi la mata hace un rato…

A Aimée casi se le para el corazón al escuchar a Quinn y procesar sus palabras.

― ¿Remi ha hecho qué?

―Ella fue a llevarle unos platos sucios, entró Becca y le dijo que tú la estabas buscando… La llamó por su nombre completo y Remi ató cabos él solito. El único que le faltó atar fue el de la soga alrededor del cuello de la Moira, pero dado que sus manos son lo suficientemente fuertes, no habría hecho falta.

―Pe… pe… pero… ―Aimée jadeó cuando se imaginó lo que habría podido pasar.― Debo hablar con ella de inmediato… Si alguien se entera de esto, especialmente si sus hermanas se enteran de esto querrán la cabeza de Remi en una bandeja… ¡Oso estúpido!―gruñó frustrada.― ¿Ella está bien? ¿Y Remi?

Quinn asintió.

―Becca ha dicho que cuando vio que Remi no iba a soltarla bajo ningún concepto, la Moira le golpeó con una descarga bastante leve, solo para quitárselo de encima y luego los chicos lo agarraron… Está encerrado en una de las jaulas de abajo mientras se calma…

― ¡Mierda!―Bufó la osa, frustrada por lo mal que le había salido todo.―Está bien Quinn, gracias. Yo lo solucionaré todo.

―Buena suerte con eso… Con Remi no te va a resultar tan fácil. No demuestra a menudo sus sentimientos pero todos sabemos por qué ha reaccionado así. Y si no fuera por lo agradecido que le estoy a la vida por mis hijos, yo mismo la sujetaría para que Rem le arrancase las entrañas.―Quinn salió del despacho cerrando de un portazo.

Era raro verle de mal humor, era más común verle silencioso, con la mirada triste, que tan molesto por algo, pero esta vez… Esas mujeres no solo lo habían atado de por vida a una mujer que no amaba sino que lo habían alejado de su hermano. La reacción de Quinn, aunque inusual, era completamente comprensible. Becca y él eran amigos pero el amor no formaba parte de su relación, excepto en lo que concernía a sus cachorros.

Aimée soltó un suspiro exasperado y se dio a vuelta para besar a Fang en los labios.

―Lo siento amor, pero tengo que ir a solucionar esto.

Y dicho esto Aimee salió a buscar a Clotho para disculparse por el malentendido.

Clotho no podía volver a su habitación, su hermana Átropos pondría el grito en el cielo si veía las marcas color púrpura que habían comenzado a aparecer en su cuello por la agresión del oso.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y terminó en la terraza del segundo piso. Se sentó sobre el muro de piedra viendo el ir y venir de la gente por el barrio francés. Era un lugar muy acogedor y bullicioso, y el Santuario sería igual de acogedor si el oso con malas pulgas no quisiese matarla…

¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Huía de alguien que quería matarla e iba a refugiarse a los brazos de otro que quería matarla aun con más fuerzas.

"Nota mental: arrancarle las pelotas a Ares por graciosillo en cuanto lo tuviese frente a frente."

Todo su cuerpo se puso alerta cuando escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo cerca de la puerta de la terraza.

― ¡Ah! Estabas aquí.―La dulce voz de Aimée consiguió calmar su temor.― Dioses, no sé ni qué decirte.

La osa se sentó junto a ella y le apartó la mano del cuello. Al ver los moratones de su garganta maldijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

― ¡Será cabrón! Te juro que recibirá su justo castigo por esto…

Cloie la miró con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

―Déjalo Aimée, en serio. No quiero que le digas nada. Estaba en todo su derecho y le entiendo perfectamente. Arruiné su vida.―Clotho suspiró resignada―. Yo habría sido mucho más radical de haber estado en su lugar… Además, las marcas desaparecerán en unas horas.

Aimée cerró los ojos ante el conflicto de emociones que se le presentaba. Por una parte quería patearle el culo a su hermano por toda la eternidad, pero Clotho tenía razón. Remi había reaccionado así por un motivo de peso. Y, aunque merecía una buena paliza por haberse comportado como un animal, era su hermano y no podía permitir que le hiciesen daño. Por poco que le gustase tener que pedirle un favor a la diosa, no le quedaba otro remedio si no quería perder otro hermano.

―Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero te ruego que mantengas esto en secreto. Ya he perdido a suficientes miembros de mi familia. No quiero perder a Remi también…

Clotho le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

― ¿Por qué crees que estoy en la terraza en vez de en mi cuarto? Yo misma te he pedido que no castigues a Remi, mucho menos voy a dejar que mis hermanas tomen represalias contra él. No te preocupes, nada de lo que ha pasado hoy saldrá de mis labios…

Aimée se sorprendió a sí misma abrazando agradecida a la diosa. Se apartó sonrojándose y Clotho negó con la cabeza riendo.

―Tranquila. No me importa que alguien me abrace cuando el abrazo es sincero…

—Ten. — Aimee le ofreció un pañuelo para que pudiese taparse el cuello.— Es bonito y te ayudará a cubrir los moratones hasta que se pasen. Y ahora iré a darle un escarmiento a mi hermano

—Gracias. —Contestó Clotho. La sonrisa de Aimée le hizo pensar que estaba maquinando un plan diabólico que podría dejar sin habla incluso a su hermana Atty…

A Remi le pareció extraño que le dejasen salir de la jaula tan pronto. Pero solo hasta que su hermana entró en la sala con cara de pocos amigos. Ella levantó una mano para callarlo antes de que pudiese pronunciar una sola palabra.

―No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir… Has agredido a una persona que estaba bajo la protección del Santuario y vas a recibir tu castigo por ello. Puedes dar gracias porque ella no tiene la menor intención de hacerte daño o vengarse por lo que le has hecho, de otra forma ya estarías muerto. Quiero que le des las gracias en cuanto la veas por conservar aun la cabeza sobre tus hombros.

― ¿Has perdido el poco cerebro que te quedaba? No voy a pedirle disculpas a esa zorra. Maman se avergonzaría de ti si viese en qué has convertido el Santuario. ―Replicó Remi profundamente ofendido por la petición de Aimee.

―No Rem… A Maman puede que le molestase tener que acogerlas en su casa, pero jamás aprobaría lo que has hecho. Y de quien se avergonzaría es de ti, por haber agredido a una mujer que ni siquiera se defendió.

Remi apretó los dientes cuando las palabras de su hermana golpearon directamente en su orgullo. Gruñó apretando los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

―Sabes que tengo razón… Y sabes que Maman habría buscado un castigo de lo más creativo para ti.―Aimée le dedicó una sonrisa perversa que lo hizo levantar una ceja, totalmente confuso.― De hoy en adelante y hasta que se vaya, tus turnos coincidirán con los de ella y, es más, serás su protector. Más te vale no fallar en eso porque si Clotho sale de aquí con un solo rasguño ya no voy a poder protegerte más.

Aimée levantó la mano de nuevo cuando lo oyó gruñir y empezar a replicar. Se dio la vuelta con elegancia y salió de la sala dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

El oso comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro refunfuñando sobre desgarrar, arrancar y mutilar solo él sabía qué cosas…

Remi gruñó fastidiado…

No esperaba que su hermana cumpliese lo que había dicho pero aquí estaba él, cubriendo el turno de Etienne que había salido a… Bueno, nadie le había dicho a qué…

Bufó irritado al ver a la Moira atender las mesas como si nada… Habían pasado varios días desde su accidentado encuentro en la cocina pero ella todavía llevaba uno de los pañuelos de Aimée atado al cuello, que al principio había servido para cubrir los moratones que él le había causado pero ahora Remi tenía la ligera sospecha de que solo lo hacía para fastidiarle.

¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de sentirse como una basura cuando veía ese pañuelo?

Esa mujer merecía mucho más que un par de moratones pero aun sabiendo eso no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho cada vez que la veía. La culpabilidad lo estaba matando, pero su orgullo le impedía pedirle perdón.

Apartó la mirada de ella. Ya estaba harto de sentirse mal por ella cuando en realidad era Clotho quien debería estar arrastrándose y pidiendo perdón.

Clotho llevaba unas horas atendiendo mesas. Estaba un poco cansada, pero eso la ayudaba a no aburrirse. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar encerrada en esa habitación explicándoles a sus hermanas una y otra vez que llevaba ese pañuelo porque había sido un regalo de la osa y se sentía agradecida hacia ella. Aunque lo cierto es que al principio lo había llevado para cubrir las marcas que el oso había dejado en su cuello. Cuando se le habían pasado simplemente siguió llevándolo para poder seguir manteniendo la excusa de que había sido un regalo de Aimée.

Al principio de su turno, el trabajo había sido fácil. Solo había universitarios que buscaban divertirse un rato y no armaban mucho revuelo. Pero poco a poco la noche se estaba volviendo más complicada.

Habían llegado las bandas de moteros y los fans de la música heavy que solo buscaban emborracharse y una mujer con la que pasar la noche… Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se sintiesen atraídos por ella y mucho menos a que le hablasen de esa forma tan irrespetuosa.

Se le escapó una risita al pensar en lo que Átropos haría si le hubiese pasado a ella…

Negó con la cabeza y fue hacia la siguiente mesa que le tocaba atender. Era la tercera vez que la llamaban y cada vez se propasaban más con ella.

Suspiró, resignada a que le dirían cualquier blasfemia, y se acercó sacando la libreta donde apuntaba los pedidos.

― ¿Más cerveza chicos?―preguntó forzando una sonrisa.

Los moteros respondieron con una carcajada.

― ¡Solo si me la puedo beber en tu ombligo, guapa!―dijo uno de ellos.

Clotho puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

―Olvídalo machote. En jarra o en botellín… Aunque si quieres que te la tire por encima tampoco me voy a oponer…

El tipo y otro motero que estaba sentado justo al lado se levantaron, colocándose uno por delante y otro por detrás de Clotho… El que estaba detrás la agarró por la cintura y le susurró al oído con voz aguardentosa.

―Vamos nena, baila con nosotros… Mueve ese precioso culito para mí…

Cloie comenzó a forcejear con ellos… Miró alrededor a ver si alguien podía sacarla de aquel apuro y vio a Remi mirándoles con cara de pocos amigos.

Suspiró aliviada. Él se los sacaría de encima. Aimée había dicho que lo había obligado a protegerla.

Pero había pensado demasiado pronto…

Remi la miró y, al verla asustada, dibujó una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro… Se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos observando el espectáculo como si se estuviese divirtiendo.

Clotho frunció el ceño, profundamente enfadada y ofendida con la actitud del oso.

―Chicos, no bailaría con vosotros ni aunque la otra opción fuese bailar con vuestro tátara abuelo…―Los empujó para alejarlos de ella pero el que había pedido beber de su ombligo la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella apretándola entre sus brazos hasta que la bandeja y la libreta se le cayeron.

Remi estaba observando la escena y no sabía qué sentía exactamente. Por una parte se sentía bien porque ella estaba asustada y frustrada. Pero por otra parte el hecho de que Clotho lo estuviese pasando mal lo hacía enfadar.

Sobre todo cuando vio como aquel tipo comenzaba a manosear el trasero de Clotho. Aquello ya era demasiado. ¿Qué demonios le hacía pensar a aquel cerdo que podía tocarla? Apretó los puños con fuerza despegando su espalda de la pared para ir a quitárselo de encima cuando vio algo que lo dejó anonadado.

Clotho sintió las manos de aquel cerdo apretar su trasero y el asqueroso aliento sobre su cuello. Sintió su ira crecer a medida que subía el volumen de las carcajadas de los amigos de aquel tipo.

Miró a Remi entornando sus ojos dejándole bien claro con solo una mirada que si volvía a comportarse como un gilipollas acabaría como los moteros estaban a punto de acabar.

Volvió a concentrarse en el hombre que la estaba manoseando y reunió todas sus fuerzas para darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna que lo dejó en el suelo dando alaridos.

Cuando sintió como el que tenía detrás la llamaba zorra y se acercaba para hacerle daño se dio la vuelta mirándolo con rabia. El tipo la agarró del pelo y la pegó a su pecho.

La prepotencia con que la estaba mirando fue la gota que colmó el vaso… Movió el pie hasta encontrar la bandeja que se le había caído… La colocó sobre la punta de su pie y la pateó hacia arriba. Atrapó la bandeja con ambas manos y le pegó con ella al tipo en la cara. Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, y lo dejó sangrando, de rodillas y con un brazo apoyado en la mesa…

Clotho se dio la vuelta con elegancia y volvió a la barra como si nada hubiese pasado.

Remi no podía creerlo.

En realidad esa mujer tenía muy mal genio. ¡Dioses! Se había sacado a dos moteros peludos, con la constitución de un armario ropero de tres puertas, de encima en apenas unos segundos.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa al observarla volver a la barra con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. El contoneo de sus caderas le provocó una sacudida en la entrepierna.

Apartó la vista de Clotho repentinamente cabreado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan atraído por ella? La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y aun así…

― ¡Maldita sea!―gruñó volviendo a la cocina. No podía soportar un segundo más en el mismo espacio que ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Dos semanas. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Aimée había hecho coincidir sus turnos con los de la Moira. A las otras dos ni siquiera las había visto pero esa mujer parecía estar empeñada en fastidiarle cada momento de paz que tenía.

Remi se había levantado especialmente molesto esa mañana. La noche anterior ella le había amenazado con la bandeja cuando le había impedido el paso a la cocina solo por fastidiarla un poco.

Esa mujer iba a volverlo loco. Necesitaba un día, tan solo un día alejado de ella. Era demasiado tener que soportar verla todo el tiempo a su alrededor. Sabía que ella procuraba no coincidir mucho con él para no molestarle. Seguro que le tenía miedo.

Eso estaba bien. Cuanto más miedo menos tendría que aguantar sus réplicas exasperantes y sus miradas desdeñosas.

Suspiró resignado a trabajar un día más con esa pequeña diosa con cara de ángel revoloteando a su alrededor, apagó la televisión y maldijo en francés antes de salir de su cuarto con su permanente mal humor reflejado en la cara.

Al pasar por el comedor de la familia una voz le llamó.

Becca.

No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde el incidente en la cocina. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en el comedor.

Para su sorpresa la mayor parte de la familia se había reunido allí. Faltaban Kyle, que estaba en el Club Charonte como de costumbre, y Etienne, que estaría probablemente metiéndose en algún lío o apostando en algún antro. Incluso estaban los Howlers, Max y algún camarero… Dioses, hasta Clotho estaba allí…

―Siéntate, hay algo que queremos deciros.―Dijo Becca con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Quinn se aclaró la voz y sonrió ampliamente.

―Hemos intentado reuniros a todos, pero, como siempre, en esta familia es complicado. De todos modos, a los que no están se lo contaremos más tarde… ―Quinn suspiró y agarró la mano de Becca apretándola con fuerza.

Remi apretó la mandíbula al ver la muestra de cariño entre su hermano y Becca. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Todos estaban muy raros. Y que a Becca se le estuviesen empañando los ojos con lágrimas no ayudaba a calmar aquella sensación que estaba oprimiendo su pecho.

Becca respiró hondo reuniendo valor y por fin habló, disipando las dudas que habían estado poniéndolos a todos nerviosos.

―Queríamos anunciaros una buena noticia. ―Becca miró a Quinn con devoción y le sonrió.― ¡Estoy embarazada de nuevo!

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Remi como dagas punzantes haciendo que la opresión que antes sentía ahora se sintiera como si le estuviesen desgarrando desde adentro.

Cloie jadeó al escuchar la noticia. Mientras todo el mundo se alegraba y se acercaba a la pareja para felicitarles ella se quedó quieta, como paralizada ante la buena nueva. Tragó con fuerza y su mirada viajó lentamente hacia Remi.

Su cara apenas demostraba ninguna emoción pero en sus ojos se podía ver la devastación que sentía por dentro. La felicidad de Quinn podría haber sido suya si ella no hubiese metido la pata de esa manera.

La culpabilidad y la pena eran demasiado. No podía seguir viendo la tristeza en los ojos de Remi ni un segundo más. Tenía que salir de aquella sala o rompería a llorar allí mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y con disimulo salió de la sala apresuradamente dirigiéndose a donde iba cada vez que estaba disgustada y no podía ir a su cuarto. La terraza del segundo piso.

Corrió hacia allí a toda prisa y se sentó sobre el muro, doblando las rodillas para pegarlas a su pecho y enterrando la cara entre ellas… Las lágrimas caían a borbotones por sus mejillas y aunque tratase de parar de llorar le resultaba imposible porque a cada momento el recuerdo de la mirada triste de Remi la destrozaba.

Remi esperó a que el gentío se fuese disipando para acercarse a su hermano y a Becca.

―Os felicito. Espero que todo salga bien…―se forzó a decir y extendió su mano ofreciéndosela a Quinn que la estrechó comprendiendo lo duro que le estaba resultando a su hermano dar ese paso.

―Gracias, _mon frère_―dijo Quinn mientras Becca se acercaba a Remi y le daba un rápido abrazo.

Remi asintió y se disculpó para salir de allí. Había aguantado demasiado allí dentro mientras todo el mundo les felicitaba. Ahora necesitaba salir a tomar el aire y lo más rápido era la terraza.

Clotho se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para sonarse cuando sintió unos pasos pesados por el pasillo. Esta vez no era Aimée, eso estaba claro.

Apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas mirando a la calle cuando los pasos se acercaron más, escuchándose ya sobre el suelo de madera de la terraza.

El fuerte viento revolvía su pelo y el frío había calado en sus huesos pero no se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía hasta que unas manos gentiles le colocaron una sudadera del Santuario sobre los hombros.

―Supongo que no puedes pillarte una gripe, pero hace demasiado frío aquí fuera para esa camisa…

La fuerte voz de Remi resonó en sus oídos, haciendo que las lágrimas amenazasen con brotar de nuevo. La despreciaba tanto… Y aun así le había dejado su chaqueta para que no tuviese frío.

―Estoy bien, no me había dado cuenta. Y no tienes que ser amable conmigo…― Suspiró― No voy a contárselo a Aimée, si es lo que te preocupa.―Cloie comenzó a hacer el amago de quitarse la chaqueta pero Remi agarró su muñeca.

―Déjatela puesta. Sigue haciendo frío…―Para su sorpresa el oso apoyó los codos en el muro y se quedo mirando a la calle al igual que ella.―Esto no significa que seamos amigos ni que te haya perdonado, pero no voy a quedarme viendo como pasas frío sin hacer nada.

Clotho resopló indignada.

― ¿Y por qué no? El otro día te quedaste allí parado viendo cómo pasaba miedo… ¿Acaso el frío es más peligroso que aquellos dos cerdos? No lo creo…

Remi gruñó.

―Eso es poco para lo que en realidad te mereces.

Clotho sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo se agitaba, chocando violentamente unas con otras, produciendo descargas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, electrizando el aire a su alrededor.

¿Cómo podía ser tan necio?

Se bajó airada del muro y lo agarró del hombro dándole la vuelta y estampándolo contra la pared.

―¡Bueno pues discúlpame, señor Perfecto! Perdóname por hacer mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo. Perdóname por haber nacido con la desgracia de tener que conducir la vida de la gente y por pasarme cada hora de mis días haciéndolo lo mejor posible. Perdóname por no tener vida propia y pasarme toda la eternidad encerrada entre las paredes de mi templo ocupándome de que millones y millones de personas en el mundo tengan una vida digna y encuentren a su media naranja. Perdóname por verme en la penosa situación de tener que decidir cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos de un montón de vidas que ni siquiera me importan. Perdóname por haber cometido un error por cada millón de aciertos, por pasarme las 24 horas del día trabajando y por tener el destino de cada persona sobre la faz de la tierra entre mis manos. ¡Pero yo nuca lo pedí!

― ¡Yo tampoco pedí que una niñata malcriada me arruinase la vida y se metiese en mi casa para fastidiarme cada día con su presencia!― gruñó Remi.

―No entiendes una mierda, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es el mayor error que has cometido en tu trabajo? ¿Romper un par de platos? ¿Partirle un hueso a alguien? Es muy fácil tratarme así cuando nadie depende de ti… Si yo cometo un error el resultado es una vida arruinada, si tu cometes un error lo máximo que puede pasar es que tengas que reponer lo que has roto con tu sueldo o que uno de tus hermanos te tome el pelo por torpe durante un par de días… ¡Yo no pedí ser lo que soy! Me gustaría ser una chica normal, con un trabajo normal que me permita unas vacaciones. Pero no hay vacaciones para mi, ni amigos, ni nada. Lo único que tengo es un par de hermanas que están tan agobiadas como yo y una madre que no deja de repetirnos que la justicia y el trabajo están por encima de cualquier otra cosa. ¿Y tú te quejas? Hay millones de mujeres en el mundo. Al menos tú puedes pasar página. Yo seguiré atada a ese telar de por vida. No eres mi primer error, ni tampoco serás el último. No lo hice especialmente por fastidiarte porque, ¡despierta estúpido!, no eres el ombligo del mundo. Bienvenido a la vida real. ¡Supéralo de una jodida vez!― gritó Cloie realmente enfadada por la actitud del oso. Jamás se había atrevido a expresar sus sentimientos en cuanto a sus responsabilidades, ni había escupido semejante cantidad de improperios en apenas dos minutos como en aquel momento. No podía contárselo a sus hermanas ni tampoco a su madre, y no había nadie más con quien hablar de esas cosas. Pero ese oso gruñón había conseguido que lo soltase todo de golpe.

Remi vio como Clotho se sacaba la chaqueta que él le había dejado y se la tiraba a la cara saliendo malhumorada de la terraza y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Tragó con fuerza agarrando la sudadera que se había caído al suelo, pensando en lo que ella le había dicho. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. ¿Realmente se habría equivocado? Pero los dioses no se equivocaban nunca… ¿O sí?

Bufó, frustrado por cómo se estaba desarrollando el día.

―Otro día en que sería mejor haberme quedado en la cama…


	6. Chapter 6

Un día más Clotho se levantó temprano y se metió en la ducha. Al salir se vistió con lo que creyó más cómodo para bajar a trabajar al Santuario.

Átropos comenzaba a refunfuñar como cada mañana sobre la pinta que llevaba y lo poco de acuerdo que estaba con eso de trabajar en el Santuario cuando un suave golpeteo sonó en la puerta…

Clotho se acercó abriendo un poco la puerta viendo a Becca en el pasillo.

―Buenos días. Aimée dice que debéis ir a su despacho, parece que tenéis una visita importante.

Clotho asintió y le dio las gracias. Volvió dentro comunicándoles a sus hermanas lo que ocurría y una vez listas las tres salieron camino al despacho de Aimée.

Cuando entraron, Cloie tragó con fuerza al ver a Remi con la espalda apoyada en la pared, las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho.

Estaba tan guapo… Y tan enfadado… ¿Qué habría pasado ahora? ¿Seguiría enfadado por la discusión de la terraza dos días antes?

Aimée les ofreció un asiento. Lacy y Atty se sentaron pero Clotho prefirió permanecer de pie. Entonces una figura se movió en el balcón. Ella conocía esa sensación de incomodidad a la perfección.

Ilithia. Cada vez que la diosa de los nacimientos estaba cerca una fuerte sensación de tristeza invadía el corazón de Clotho porque le recordaba lo que nunca podría tener. Lacy salió disparada hacia su mejor amiga abrazándola con fuerza.

―Hola Lacy―dijo Ilithia más seria que de costumbre.― No traigo muy buenas noticias chicas… Ares y Atenea han conseguido encerrar a Escila y Ladón, de modo que ya no podrán haceros daño pero Forcis ha soltado a las górgonas… Hay muchas y os están buscando por todas partes.―Ilithia tragó con fuerza.―Y aquí viene la parte que menos os va a gustar. —La diosa soltó un suspiro que denotaba su preocupación. —Están dejando un rastro de estatuas de piedra a su paso.

―Está bien, ya es suficiente. Esto ya es demasiado… Que nos persiga a nosotras pase, pero que mueran inocentes por esto no lo voy a permitir― Clotho estaba enfadada y su voz lo reflejaba con claridad.

Remi no pudo evitar sentir admiración por la valentía de Cloie.

― ¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma! Ya me imagino en qué estás pensando Clotho y no voy a dejar que vayas al encuentro de Forcis.

―Átropos… Esa no es una decisión que te competa. Es mi responsabilidad y no voy a esconderme como una cobarde.

Ilithia miró a Lacy y ésta entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

―Cloie. Esa decisión no le compete a nadie que no seas tú, pero el futuro del mundo depende de nosotras. No puedes entregarte…

Clotho no las estaba escuchando. Parecía que todos tenían algo que decir y no iban a escucharla. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta saliendo del despacho.

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo alguien la agarró del brazo.

― ¿A dónde vas?

La voz de Remi la sorprendió. Era seria y profunda. Más de lo normal, como si estuviese enfadado de nuevo.

―Al bar, a trabajar. Me cabrea que todo el mundo se crea con derecho a decidir sobre mi vida. Pero ya ves… No puedo hacer lo correcto porque soy una Moira―resopló frustrada.

―Ya, bueno, voy a decirte algo que tú me dijiste anteayer. Bienvenida al mundo real. Tienen razón, no puedes ir allí. Supéralo.

Clotho bufó.

―Sí, claro. Perfecto, justo lo que más me apetecía escuchar ahora.― Clotho se soltó del agarre de Remi y bajó las escaleras.

Remi negó con la cabeza y se quedó en la puerta del bar, viéndola trabajar. No sabía por qué, pero se había acostumbrado a verla por el bar, entre las mesas con su preciosa sonrisa llevando los pedidos a los clientes.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

Clotho trabajó unas horas y luego se las arregló para cambiarle el turno a uno de los camareros. Así podría quedarse hasta que el bar cerrase y todos se fuesen a dormir.

Esperó a que todo el mundo estuviese en sus habitaciones… No quedaba nadie en el bar y era hora de hacer lo que llevaba planeando todo el día. Se armó de fuerzas y salió a hurtadillas por la puerta de atrás.

―Bueno Forcis… ¿Me quieres ver? Pues voy a hacerte una visita a ver qué tienes que decirme…

Respiró hondo armándose de valor y se concentró para destellar. Entonces sintió un abrazo férreo a su alrededor.

― ¿A dónde coño crees que vas?

Resopló frustrada al oír la voz de Remi en su oído.

―Oh, venga ya, oso… Déjame en paz. Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.

―Sí, precisamente un entierro es lo que trato de evitar. No te molestes en forcejear, solo conseguirás cansarte porque no te pienso soltar…

― ¡Dioses! Pero a ti qué te importa si voy o no voy. Si de todos modos tú mismo querías matarme… ¡Suéltame de una vez!

―Shhhh… Calla. ¿Has oído eso?― Clotho afinó el oído y, en efecto, escuchó algo… Algo estaba reptando por el suelo y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que era.

―Górgonas― susurró Cloie.―Hagas lo que hagas no mires, oso…

―Y una mierda… No voy a dejar que te encuentren.

Cloie soltó un jadeo al verse, de pronto, en medio de un bosque frondoso, con Remi aun rodeándola fuertemente con los brazos.

—Pero… ¿Qué demonios…?— Se soltó de su agarre y lo miró confundida. — ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos, oso?

—Cuanto menos sepas, menos preguntas harás. Ahora cállate de una maldita vez y siéntate mientras busco algo de madera para encender una hoguera.

Y, dicho esto, la dejó allí plantada, muerta de frío y rodeada de árboles y matorrales, en medio de la nada. ¿Por qué simplemente no la había dejado ir? ¿Y por qué la había llevado a un bosque en vez de entregarla a la górgona?

—Maldito seas, oso peludo…—refunfuñó la diosa pateando el aire enfurruñada.

Se sentó sobre un tronco caído y esperó.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

—Genial, me ha dejado aquí abandonada para que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa, por eso no me entregó a la górgona. ¿Pero es estúpido? ¿Es que no sabe que no puedo morir?—resopló escarbando con la punta de la bota en el suelo.

De pronto oyó un ruido entre los arbustos. Se levantó apresuradamente y miró hacia allí.

—¿Remi?

Un espeluznante gruñido se oyó entre los matorrales.

Vale, eso no era humano.

—¡Re…!— Iba a gritar pero se llevó las manos a la boca, tapándosela. "Mierda, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Si es un animal y me oye gritar se pondrá nervioso y atacará… Y si es una górgona, estoy muerta", pensó.

Respiró hondo tratando de no hacer ruido y comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia un árbol para protegerse. Entonces un gigantesco oso pardo salió de entre los arbustos abriendo su enorme boca con un rugido ensordecedor que le arrancó un grito de terror a Clotho.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de destellarse lejos de aquel lugar para huir del oso, éste tomó forma humana. La forma de un humano que se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Remi. ¡Maldito bastardo!

—¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?

El oso continuaba riéndose y recogiendo la leña que había dejado entre los arbustos. Clotho, completamente enfurecida con él se acercó sin que el oso se diese cuenta y le arreó una colleja.

—¡Muy bonito! Yo aquí muerta de miedo porque me persiguen las górgonas mientras me comen los mosquitos y vete tu a saber qué otros bichos y a ti te parece muy divertido sumar un oso con malas pulgas a la situación.

—Tranquila. Solo estaba marcando territorio para que no se acerquen otros osos.

Remi se frotó la zona donde ella le había pegado. Clotho resopló ante su prepotencia.

—Ya pero, ¿no podías haber avisado antes?— Clotho comenzó a gesticular imitando la pose masculina y orgullosa de Remi. —No, porque tú ser oso malo. ¡Pues no! Lo que eres es gilipollas.

Cloie se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada y volvió a sentarse al árbol caído.

Remi la observó darle la espalda airadamente y volver a sentarse en el tronco caído con actitud infantil. No sabía por qué le resultaba tan sexy cuando se enfadaba. Le encantaba verla refunfuñar.

Disimuló como pudo la sonrisa que le provocaba oírla hablar sola y maldecir por lo bajo y comenzó a colocar las ramas secas en un montón para encender la hoguera.

—Duerme un rato… Yo me quedaré vigilando y por la mañana temprano llamaré a Aimée para que haga que alguien revise la zona. En cuanto vuelva a ser seguro regresaremos al Santuario.

Cloie resopló. Obviamente no tenía la más mínima intención de volver allí. En cuanto el oso bajase la guardia iría en busca de Forcis. Por una vez en su vida iba a hacer lo correcto y ni Remi ni nadie podría pararla.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, genial.

Tenía un plan excelente para dejar allí plantado al oso con cara de estúpido mientras ella iba a hacer lo que debía.

Si no fuese porque… ¡Ya era de día! ¡¿Cómo podía haberse quedado dormida?!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo se levantó con cuidado para no alertar a Remi.

—¿Vas a algún lugar en especial, mujer?

Cloie resopló.

—Oh, por favor. Deja esa actitud machista de troglodita. Voy al baño, ¿quieres escarbar un hoyo para mi?— preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—A menos que quieras que te vea desnuda de cintura para abajo, yo en tu lugar no preguntaría eso…

Clotho bufó irritada, maldiciendo por lo bajo yendo hacia los arbustos apresurada. Entonces se paró de golpe y se dio la vuelta mirando a Remi indignada.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me estás siguiendo?

Remi rio levantando una ceja.

—No creerías de verdad que iba a dejar que te metas sola en el bosque para que te destelles en cuanto te pierda de vista, ¿verdad?

Clotho bramó enfurecida.

—Dioses. ¡Eres insoportable! ¡No puedo hacer pis contigo mirándome!

—Pues entonces aguántate hasta que volvamos al Santuario. Ya están haciendo la ronda de reconocimiento por el barrio. En cuanto me dejen una llamada perdida volveremos, no tardarán.

Clotho jadeó sintiéndose más frustrada de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Se dejó caer al suelo, apoyándose en un árbol y recogió sus rodillas contra su pecho, apoyando la barbilla sobre ellas.

Nada le estaba saliendo bien. Y todo por culpa del oso cabezón. No hacía más que fastidiarla y aun así…

Era tan guapo.

¡¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?! A ella no le estaba permitido tener ese tipo de opiniones sobre los hombres. Y menos sobre uno que la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Remi la observó sentarse de nuevo enfadada. Era tan fácil cabrearla… Y él estaba empezando a disfrutarlo. A veces era tan infantil que incluso le hacía dudar que en realidad fuese la perra que le había arruinado la vida. Pero era ella. Y eso no podía olvidarlo.

Se forzó a cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos y sacó el móvil del bolsillo para comprobar las llamadas. Entonces un ruido llamó su atención. Se puso en posición de ataque pero no consiguió ver absolutamente nada. Había algo allí con ellos pero se movía demasiado rápido como para captarlo.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando un alarido de dolor le hizo doler los oídos. Cuando se dio la vuelta no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Cloie yacía en el suelo con un gran desgarro en el brazo que sangraba en abundancia.

¡Maldición! Las górgonas les habían encontrado.

Remi cerró los ojos y se concentró, prestando atención a cada ruido que oía. Un solo vistazo a la górgona y sería una estatua de piedra para toda la eternidad. Sonrió de lado al escuchar algo reptando tras él. Una cola viscosa se deslizó por su pierna y su espalda hasta rodear su cuello y sintió el aliento del monstruo a su espalda.

—Abre los ojos— le susurró la górgona al oído.

Su instinto animal le pedía una pelea pero Clotho estaba herida y no era hora de perder el tiempo así que, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, tomó su forma de oso y mató de un zarpazo a la górgona en cuestión de segundos.

Abrió los ojos y corrió hacia Clotho, encontrándola aun inconsciente. Se sacó la camiseta y la enrolló para hacerle un torniquete a la diosa en el brazo evitando así que la hemorragia continuase.

Destelló una chaqueta para cubrirla y se ocupó de hacer desaparecer el cadáver de la górgona y enmascarar su olor para evitar que los encontrasen.

Clotho abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiéndose muy cansada, y se encontró en medio del bosque, tumbada en el suelo.

Cierto, el oso la había llevado al bosque. Pero…

Abrió los ojos como platos al recordar que había sentido un dolor abrasador en el brazo. Las górgonas les habían encontrado.

¡Dioses! Remi. El oso estaría probablemente muerto.

La mera idea de que pudiese haber muerto la hacía sentir inmensamente triste y enfadada al mismo tiempo. Pero entonces pudo oler su esencia muy cerca, bajo su cabeza. Aquella era… Su camisa.

Remi terminó de enmascarar el olor de la górgona y volvió junto a Clotho para llevarla al Santuario a que Carson curase sus heridas pero, cuando iba a alzarla en brazos ella le miró.

Estaba despierta. Después de todo era una diosa, sus heridas no eran mortales.

—Voy a llevarte al Santuario… Necesitas que te vean esas heridas.

Clotho iba a protestar pero se lo pensó mejor. La górgona podría haber matado a Remi por su culpa. Sus hermanas, Ilithia y Remi tenían razón. Todo el mundo corría peligro se entregase a Forcis o no.

Suspiró y se acomodó entre los brazos del oso mientras este los destellaba al Santuario. Una vez allí, él la llevó a la enfermería y la dejó sobre la camilla con sumo cuidado. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo y poco a poco el dolor se disipó y sus párpados cayeron sin poder siquiera evitarlo.

Quería agradecerle a Remi por haberla protegido y cuidado pero estaba demasiado cansada.

Remi esperó fuera de la consulta de Carson durante cerca de una hora, dando vueltas de un lado para otro. Quería entrar y comprobar que Clotho estaba bien. Debería haber dejado que la górgona la matase. Y, sin embargo, estaba desesperado por verla y oírla refunfuñar como de costumbre. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba con esa mujer?

Nada. No podía pasarle nada. Simplemente su hermana lo había convertido en el protector de la diosa. Eso era lo único que le pasaba.

Pero en cuanto Margie, la ayudante de Carson abrió la puerta, Remi ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar…

Irrumpió en el cuarto con el único pensamiento de pegarse a la cama, estrecharla entre sus brazos y oler el dulce aroma de su pelo.

Pero no lo hizo. Solo entró y vio a Carson recogiendo las vendas manchadas de sangre y comenzando a sacar la camilla de la consulta para llevarla a una habitación más privada.

—Si sus hermanas se enteran de esto van a matarnos a todos. ¿Qué piensas decirles?— preguntó el veterinario con semblante serio.

—La verdad. Que salió a buscar camorra y la encontró. Tuvo suerte de que yo aún le guarde un poco de respeto a mi hermana y la protegiese como me pidió Aimée. –Remi contestó con franqueza, pero realmente sabía que las Moiras lo matarían de todos modos si se atrevía a acusar a su hermana de esa manera.

—Tus instintos suicidas me abruman, Remi. —Carson suspiró mientras dejaba la camilla en una de las habitaciones privadas de la enfermería. Después introdujo un código en la cerradura de seguridad que Remi memorizó al instante.— Si vas a quedarte, no la molestes. Necesita descansar…

Remi esperó a que Carson saliese del cuarto y cerrase la puerta antes de sentarse en la camilla al lado de Clotho. Estaba pálida por la pérdida de sangre y una fina película de sudor cubría su frente.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se levantó, fue hacia el baño y agarró una toalla. La mojó en agua fría y la llevó hasta la cama, pasándosela por la frente a Clotho con suavidad, para refrescarla.

Bien.

Perfecto.

Maravilloso.

Ahora se había convertido en una enfermera. ¿Qué mierda tenía esa mujer que lo convertía en una hermanita de la caridad? Bufó frustrado y tiró la toalla a un lado. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana.

Allí permaneció durante horas, moviéndose únicamente para mirar de vez en cuando a la cama. Intentó irse un par de veces pero parecía ser que sus pies no estaban por la labor de responder a las órdenes de su cerebro.

Clotho se despertó sobresaltada al oír un gran estruendo. Tenía la boca seca y una incómoda sensación de pesadez en todo el cuerpo, pero los gritos y los fuertes golpes que oyó la despejaron en seguida.

Trató de levantarse de la cama pero alguien la agarró.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte de la cama. —Remi la empujó para que volviese a tumbarse.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé. Supongo que las górgonas os han encontrado, tengo que bajar a ayudar— contestó el oso dirigiéndose a la puerta a toda prisa.

Clotho se levantó de la cama y corrió tras él pero al llegar a la puerta, Remi se interpuso en su camino.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas? Te he dicho que vuelvas a la cama.

—Y tú crees que voy a seguir las órdenes de un oso porque…— Replicó Clotho con tono autoritario.

—Ya decía yo que lo de la humildad en tu caso era solo fachada, —contestó Remi profundamente irritado por el sarcasmo de la diosa— te quedas, no hay más que hablar.

Cloie lo miró con una ceja levantada y resopló. Comenzó a caminar pasando a su lado hacia la puerta sin hacerle el menor caso cuando, de repente, Remi la agarró del brazo sano obligándola a darse la vuelta y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la besó.

La diosa sintió flaquear sus rodillas cuando percibió el calor de los labios de Remi sobre los suyos. El beso era exigente y pasional, le robaba cada ápice de cordura que le quedaba, dejándola a merced del oso.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la pasión cegadora del beso, sintiendo cómo la lengua de Remi profundizaba en su boca, enredándose con la suya hasta dejarla exhausta e incapaz de pensar en nada más.

Y tan abruptamente como había empezado terminó, dejándola con ganas de más, añorando los brazos de Remi a su alrededor, el calor de su cuerpo musculoso contra el suyo…

Cuando abrió los ojos, Remi ya no estaba. ¡Maldito oso manipulador!

Remi cerró la puerta introduciendo el código de seguridad para encerrarla. No sabía siquiera por qué la había besado pero le había costado la misma vida despegar su boca de los sedosos labios de la diosa.

Sacudió la cabeza, despejando su mente de pensamientos poco convenientes y bajó las escaleras a la carrera hasta llegar al bar. Una vez allí comprobó lo que sospechaba. Las górgonas habían atacado el bar y habían creado un caos en tan solo un par de minutos.

Varios humanos yacían en el suelo cubriendo sus ojos mientras otros que habían mirado directamente a los ojos de las górgonas se habían convertido en piedra. La espantosa visión de aquellas estatuas lo hizo enfurecer así que al igual que algunos de sus hermanos, no dudó en enzarzarse en la lucha.

En escasos minutos, la familia Peltier consiguió matar a tres górgonas y mientras Remi, Colt, Aimee y Fang seguían luchando, Max y los demás se encargaron de borrar la mente de los humanos aterrorizados que permanecían en el bar. Los sacaron de allí a toda prisa y, para cuando terminaron con ellos, el resto de las górgonas habían pasado a mejor vida.

Minutos después de haber terminado la batalla con esos malditos monstruos, Remi dio una vuelta de reconocimiento tanto por el bar como por el resto del edificio, comprobando que ninguna górgona se les hubiese colado. Habría jurado que, mientras luchaban, había más górgonas pero quizá era porque no había podido abrir los ojos durante toda la batalla.

Sería eso. Estaba paranoico.

Pasó por delante de la habitación donde Clotho estaba aún encerrada y alzó la mano para llamar a la puerta. Pero la retiró antes de llamar.

Dioses, la había besado. ¿Por qué demonios la había besado?

Para distraerla. Para eso lo hizo.

Su conciencia le decía que eso era una excusa barata pero su orgullo jamás le permitiría reconocerlo en voz alta. Ni siquiera para sí mismo. Además ella debía estar furiosa por haberla besado.

Su ego hizo asomar una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando pensó en la otra posibilidad. También podría estar enfadada por haberla dejado con las ganas, porque no parecía precisamente enfadada cuando se dejó caer en sus brazos mientras la besaba…

Carraspeó apartando esos pensamientos y dándose la vuelta para retirarse a dormir, pero cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina oyó abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Cloie y al girarse vio entrar a alguien en el cuarto. Frunció el ceño y se acercó sigilosamente para saciar su curiosidad.

Después del lío que se había montado con las górgonas Becca tuvo que ayudar a los demás a limpiar el bar y recoger todo lo que había sido destrozado durante la pelea. Muchos de sus familiares habían sido heridos por las górgonas y varios humanos habían muerto.

Todo era culpa de esa estúpida Moira. Había puesto en peligro a Remi cuando había querido entregarse y luego les había puesto en peligro a todos volviendo al Santuario y ya estaba harta de poner buena cara cuando lo que quería era ponerlas de patitas en la calle, tanto a ella como a las idiotas de sus hermanas.

Si nadie iba a decirle a la cara que solo era una carga inútil y que si no fuera por las leyes del Santuario la echarían a patadas, lo haría ella misma. Dejó la escoba a un lado y subió a la habitación de la diosa, abriendo la puerta sin permiso. Se la encontró dando vueltas de un lado para otro hasta que la vio.

—¡Gracias a los dioses!¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están todos bien?

—¿Que si están todos bien? Ha muerto gente. ¡Gente inocente que no tiene nada que ver con tu corrupta existencia! Me habían dicho que los dioses eran caprichosos y cobardes, pero lo tuyo excede cualquier posible descripción con palabras. Las górgonas te buscaban a ti y tú estabas aquí, haciéndote la manicura o decidiendo quién será la próxima y desgraciada persona a la que le arruinarás la vida por diversión.

Clotho inspiró con fuerza.

—¿Qué? Yo quería bajar, me buscaban a mí. Pero Remi me lo impidió y me encerró aquí.

Becca bufó y la miró con los ojos entornados.

—A Remi déjale en paz. ¡Ya bastante daño le has hecho!

Clotho la miró indignada.

—¿Qué yo le he hecho daño? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tengo las 24 horas del día para comprobar que los humanos y Weres no la cagáis? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que se acostó con su hermano. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ibas a meterte en la cama con el cuatrillizo equivocado? ¿No se suponía que amabas a Remi?

—¡Claro que lo amaba! ¿Cómo te atreves a culparme a mí?— replicó Becca, furiosa.

—¿Cómo te atreves tú a culparme a mí? Tú fuiste quien confundió al hombre al que amabas con otro. ¿Cómo pudiste confundir a Remi con cualquier otro hombre? Es imposible confundirle. Si tanto le amabas te habrías percatado de que el olor del hombre con quien te estabas acostando no era el de Remi, sus besos no eran como los de Remi. Si realmente lo hubieses amado habrías sabido diferenciarlo de sus hermanos. Pero no lo hiciste, te equivocaste, y es más fácil culpar a una diosa a quien no conoces por tus errores que admitir que fuiste tú quien destrozó la vida de Remi. —Clotho no podía más, estaba totalmente indignada. Después del beso que el oso le había dado, ella jamás podría confundirlo con otro. ¿Cómo podía alguien confundir a Remi con cualquier otra persona por mucho que se pareciese a él? Era totalmente incomprensible.

Becca trató de abalanzarse sobre Clotho pero Remi apareció de repente y la agarró, reteniéndola contra su pecho hasta que se calmó. El oso miró a Clotho, fulminándola con la mirada, y luego se llevó a Becca de la habitación.

Cuando Clotho salió de la habitación tratando de alcanzarlos, ya no pudo encontrarles. Suspiró y frotó sus ojos para apartar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Por ese día mejor se iría a dormir. Había sido un día muy largo.


	8. Chapter 8

Clotho miró a Remi que estaba lavando platos con unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban como un guante. Su trasero se marcaba de forma tan sexy que resultaba cruel para cualquier mujer verlo y saber que no podía tocarlo.

Suspiró resignada dejando los platos junto al fregadero y volvió al bar. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo. Cada vez que lo había intentado durante los últimos días, él recordaba una misión de vital importancia que tenía pendiente y se largaba a toda velocidad o sencillamente se ponía a hablar con cualquier otra persona mientras ella se quedaba hablando sola.

Que la ignorase de esa manera no sólo la hacía sentir tonta, como si les hablase a las paredes, sino que la hacía sentir mal. Le dolía su indiferencia mucho más de lo que se atrevería a reconocer.

Pero de todos modos era una tonta por sentirse así. Él solo la había besado para distraerla, así que no tenía motivos para creer que la situación entre ellos iba a cambiar. Remi seguiría odiándola por toda la eternidad.

Suspiró frustrada por culpa de la frialdad del maldito oso y siguió trabajando un buen rato hasta que terminó su turno.

Luego dejó el uniforme en la taquilla que le habían prestado y subió al piso de arriba. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas y escuchó a su hermana Átropos despotricando otra vez contra todo lo que tenía que ver con los humanos.

Después del día que había pasado en el bar lo que menos le apetecía era escuchar a su hermana quejándose hasta de las plantas del pasillo.

Resopló y se dio la vuelta para salir a la terraza chocando contra alguien. Ese pecho musculoso le resultaba familiar, y el aroma de Remi era inconfundible. Sonrojada, le miró a los ojos y se disculpó.

Como había sido su costumbre durante los últimos días, Remi ni siquiera respondió. La apartó de su camino y continuó caminando hasta perderse por el pasillo.

Los ojos de Clotho comenzaron a picarle mientras trataba de no llorar por el desprecio del oso. Ella no había hecho nada malo. Había sido él quien la había besado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desagradable ahora?

Remi no esperaba encontrarse a Clotho en el pasillo. Había esperado en el bar lo suficiente como para no coincidir con ella pero su suerte brillaba por su ausencia.

Estaba preciosa. Con su pelo trenzado en un intrincado moño parecía…

Una diosa. Eso era. La diosa que había arruinado su vida.

Debería estar planeando un asesinato y en cambio estaba pensando en enterrar sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras de cabello rubio de Cloie y aspirar su dulce aroma.

Era un enfermo.

La abstinencia lo había convertido en un maldito obseso y ahora aparecía ella para torturar su, ya de por sí, maltrecho orgullo. Tenía que sacarla de su sistema lo más pronto posible o se volvería loco.

—¿No te cansas nunca de servir a los humanos? Son ellos los que deberían servirte a ti y besar el suelo que pisas y en cambio te preocupas por si su café lleva suficiente azúcar o si su carne está lo suficientemente pasada. Resulta ridículo y desagradable. —Le dijo Átropos a Clotho, que estaba sentada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana mientras veía pasar a la gente por la calle.

—No, Atty. Me canso más de oírte hablar de cosas que ignoras y de gente que no conoces, cielo. Me tienes más que harta. ¿Te preguntas por qué prefiero estar en el bar poniendo comidas y sirviendo cervezas? Pues es muy sencillo. Porque es mucho menos desagradable que aguantar las 24 horas del día encerrada aquí escuchándote despotricar. Te aburres demasiado y estás un pelín amargada. —Clotho suspiró harta de las tonterías de su hermana.— Preferiría no acabar como tú, sola y odiando a todo el mundo. Con eso solo consigues ser infeliz.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?— Átropos comenzó a contestarle pero Laquesis la interrumpió.

—Ya es suficiente, chicas. Atty, puede que Cloie haya sido un poco brusca con sus palabras, claramente ha aprendido de la mejor—dijo dedicándole una mirada elocuente a Átropos—. Pero tiene toda la razón. Deberías salir y conocer gente, no todos son como crees. La gente aquí es muy agradable y respetuosa.

Átropos volvió a replicar, incluyendo esta vez a sus hermanas en sus críticas, como si ellas no la estuviesen escuchando.

—Bien, Atty. Si te resulta divertido hablar sola, te concederemos la intimidad que tanto añoras— dijo Clotho agarrando de la mano a Lacy y saliendo de la habitación. — Mira que es pesada— suspiró.

A Laquesis se le escapó una risita.

—Solíais llevaros bien hasta que llegamos aquí. Ahora sois como el perro y el gato y, la verdad, no puedo decir que no me lo pase como una niña en un parque de atracciones cuando discutís.

Clotho suspiró.

—Bueno, al menos con ella se puede discutir. No me ignora como si fuese el bicho más insignificante del universo.

Su hermana la miró con el ceño fruncido esperando a que ella le contase algo más. Clotho sonrió amablemente. Su hermana siempre tan prudente.

—Mejor no preguntes pero, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Llevo toda la tarde preguntándome si podrías echarle un vistazo al pasado con ese maravilloso poder que tienes…

—¿Has perdido unos zapatos o algo?— preguntó Lacy, sorprendida de la petición de su hermana. En todos los siglos que habían pasado juntas jamás le había pedido nada parecido.

Clotho rio ante la ocurrencia de su hermana pequeña.

—No exactamente. Puedo ver el presente, pero necesito un datito de nada y no puedo conseguirlo por mí misma. —Clotho suspiró como si le costase pedirle ese favor a su hermana. —Necesito que vengas conmigo y eches un pequeño vistazo a la combinación que abre una de las cerraduras de seguridad que tienen las habitaciones.

—¡No irás a meterte en otro lío!— replicó Lacy con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa.

Cloie no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Necesito disculparme con alguien y darle las gracias por salvarme la vida pero si llamo a su puerta no me va a abrir. ¿Podrías no hacer más preguntas y concederme lo que te pido? —Preguntó Cloie mientras llegaban a la habitación de Remi y se paraban junto a la puerta. Clotho le hizo un gesto a su hermana, señalando a la puerta— Es esta puerta. Por favor, hermanita.

Con un suspiro Lacy miró a la cerradura y posó sus delicados dedos sobre el teclado.

—El número es 2766943. Si alguien me pregunta, yo no tengo ni idea de dónde conseguiste el número. —Lacy se alejó por el pasillo negando con la cabeza y la dejó sola en el pasillo.

Clotho tragó con fuerza al usar sus poderes para ver el presente. La visión de Remi metido en la ducha, con el agua deslizándose por su cuerpo musculoso la hizo sonrojar.

Era el momento perfecto para entrar y asaltarlo en el baño. Pero nunca le haría eso. No tenía la más mínima intención de morir a manos de un oso cabreado. Simplemente entraría en su cuarto y lo esperaría sentada en la cama con los ojos cerrados por si se le ocurría salir del baño en paños menores.

Cloie tomó una profunda bocanada de aire mientras conseguía reunir el valor suficiente para entrar. Tecleó el número de seguridad con los dedos temblorosos y, con apenas un clic, la puerta se abrió sola.

El cuarto estaba casi a oscuras, excepto por la tenue luz nocturna que se colaba por la ventana, así que entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la visión más inesperada e impresionante que había visto en toda su vida. Y la suya era una vida muy larga…

Remi había salido del baño, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el pelo mojado. Las gotas de agua todavía relucían en su torso musculoso. Sintió una exasperante urgencia por mordisquear cada centímetro de aquella piel bronceada pero él la estaba mirando al igual que un depredador observa a su presa justo antes de atacar.

Era definitivo. Aquella noche iba a acabar en una caja de pino.

Dio un respingo al verle echar a andar hacia ella como cuando había intentado estrangularla, pero no se echaría atrás. Aunque quisiera matarla, antes iba a tener que escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle.

Pero entonces ocurrió lo más inesperado. La empujó hacia atrás, empotrándola contra la pared, y cuando Clotho intentó hablar para disculparse, Remi la besó.

Otra vez.

Era un beso ardiente, apasionado. Desesperado. Tanto que sintió una extraña sensación.

Su estómago se encogió, le temblaban las rodillas otra vez, su corazón latía con fuerza y un desconocido calor se instaló en su bajo vientre, haciéndola sonrojar avergonzada por lo que Remi provocaba en ella.

Haber entrado en su cuarto estaba fuera de lugar. Quería estrangularla de nuevo por esa invasión de su privacidad. Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, a Remi se le cruzaron los cables y sus hormonas tomaron el control de su cerebro.

La deseaba.

La deseaba como jamás había deseado a otra mujer. Ni siquiera con Becca le había costado tanto contenerse. Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, Remi la empujó contra la pared y atrapó los delicados labios de Cloie en el beso más intenso de su vida.

La respuesta de ella fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Él esperaba que lo apartase y le arrease con una bandeja como había hecho con aquellos moteros que se habían propasado con ella en el bar. Pero, en cambio, ella se derritió entre sus brazos y deslizó sus delicadas manos por los fuertes brazos de Remi.

Esa simple y suave caricia lo excitó tanto que dejó caer la toalla de su cintura y ocupó sus manos en menesteres más urgentes. Como, por ejemplo, ahuecar el precioso trasero respingón de la diosa, que lo ponía a cien cada vez que la miraba mientras trabajaba en el bar.

¡Dioses! ¿Cómo iba un hombre a poder recuperar la cordura después de escuchar los suaves gemidos que emitía esa mujer?

Llegados a ese punto ya no era capaz de hilar dos pensamientos seguidos, mucho menos iba a poder separarse de ella. Decidido a calmar el calentón que Cloie le había provocado, la agarró por el trasero, la levantó del suelo y se pegó más a su cuerpo, presionándola contra la pared y asegurándose de que ella notase su excitación. Después de todo ella era la que se había colado en la habitación de un hombre mientras éste estaba en la ducha. Si eso no era una invitación VIP para una noche de pasión entonces sus habilidades con las mujeres estaban demasiado oxidadas.

De nuevo Clotho emitió un suave gemido. Dioses. Esa mujer quería hacerle perder el control. Desesperado por sentir la piel de la diosa pegada a la suya desgarró el vestido que llevaba puesto y lo arrojó al suelo hecho trizas. Acarició la sedosa piel de Cloie, que se estremecía ante cada caricia. Dioses, era tan sensible…

Deslizó sus manos por sus tersos pechos, y sonrió de lado al sentir cómo los pequeños pezones se endurecían bajo sus caricias. Y cuando la miró a los ojos, el rubor en las mejillas de la diosa lo excitó todavía más.

A pesar de los miles de años que tenía conseguía parecer inexperta e inocente. Pero no podía serlo. No una mujer como ella. Tanto los dioses como los mortales debían caer rendidos ante su belleza y, conociéndola, seguro que había dejado más de un corazón roto a su paso.

Clotho se sintió abrumada por las sensaciones que le provocaban las caricias de Remi. Se sentía indefensa ante él pero, aun así, nunca se había sentido tan protegida y segura en toda su larga vida.

Estaba sorprendida de su propia reacción. Se sonrojó aún más al percatarse de que tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Remi, pegándolo a su cuerpo con ansia, mientras rodeaba sus hombros con un férreo abrazo que no tenía ninguna intención de aflojar.

Si todo aquello era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás. Se estremeció cuando el oso enterró la cara en su cuello y comenzó a mordisquear su piel, enviando escalofríos de placer por todo su cuerpo. Sentía su piel arder bajo cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso de Remi.

Él la llevó a la cama, la dejó sobre el colchón con una suavidad que contrastaba con la intensidad de sus caricias y sus besos, y prácticamente le arrancó la ropa interior de un tirón, dejándola completamente expuesta ante él.

Cloie trató de cubrirse ante la hambrienta mirada de Remi pero él la agarró por las muñecas para impedírselo y la devoró con la mirada durante unos largos segundos que hicieron arder sus mejillas.

Era la primera vez que un hombre la veía desnuda. No podía creer que esto estuviese pasando pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Su propio cuerpo ardía en llamas de deseo por Remi y nunca se lo perdonaría si no compartía ese momento con él.

Quería regalarle el momento más especial de su vida, no solo porque le debía mucho sino porque era el hombre indicado.

De acuerdo, aquello era una estupidez. La odiaba.

Pero ella no le odiaba a él. Ni mucho menos. En realidad, sentía algo que jamás había sentido por ningún hombre. Así que iba a continuar hasta el final, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Por una vez en toda su vida iba a permitirse ser imprudente y no habría nada ni nadie que pudiese pararla.

Remi la observaba, memorizando cada curva del delicioso cuerpo desnudo que tenía ante él. Era perfecta. Tan pequeña en comparación con él… Y adoraba ver sus mejillas coloradas. Le provocaba querer protegerla, a pesar de que ella podría matarle sin apenas despeinarse, pero verla bajo su cuerpo, con las mejillas encendidas de un rojo intenso, le hacía sentir fuerte y poderoso, como si tuviese algún tipo de poder sobre ella.

Desesperado por sentir más de Cloie, fundió sus labios con los de ella de nuevo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con una ternura que lo estaba sorprendiendo incluso a él. Debería querer matarla pero, en cambio, solo deseaba cuidarla y darle una noche que recordaría durante el resto de su vida. Iba a oírla gritar su nombre cuando la llevase a lo más alto del clímax.

La urgencia con la que ella lo tocaba lo excitó aún más. Movió sus caderas contra las de ella, provocando que su miembro rozase suavemente el sexo de Cloie y se le escapó un gemido ronco al sentir lo mojada que estaba por él. Quería hacerla disfrutar como nunca, pero tenía toda la noche para hacerlo y repetir cuantas veces quisiera. Ahora necesitaba estar dentro de ella y calmar su sed de ella, que ya estaba volviéndolo loco.

Colocó sus caderas entre las piernas de Clotho y su miembro en la entrada del sexo de la diosa y se estremeció al sentirla deslizar las uñas por su trasero en una caricia suave e incitadora. Con una fuerte y certera embestida la penetró y se quedó de piedra cuando la sintió tensarse entre sus brazos al percatarse de lo que había pasado.

Era su primera vez. ¿Pero cómo podía ser posible? ¿Y por qué demonios no le había dicho nada?

—Maldita sea, mujer. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — le susurró al oído.

Clotho se tensó de nuevo al escuchar la voz ronca de Remi.

—¿He hecho algo mal?— preguntó avergonzada.

—¿Qué si has…? —Remi suspiró. —Al menos habría tenido más cuidado… Es más, ni siquiera te habría tocado.

Esas palabras fueron directas al corazón de Cloie y lo partieron en mil pedazos. Avergonzada, trató de quitarse al oso de encima para intentar ocultar sus lágrimas. Obviamente él solo quería sexo y cuando se percató de que ella no tenía experiencia decidió desecharla.

Cloie creyó que solo era un error para él. Pero no la vería llorar. No le concedería esa satisfacción.

Intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero Remi la mantuvo bajo su cuerpo. Trató de luchar contra su agarre pero era demasiado fuerte así que se dio por vencida y dejó caer las lágrimas que ya no podía contener más.

Remi no podía creer lo torpe que podía llegar a ser a veces. Con la brusquedad de sus palabras la había hecho llorar. Si pudiese darse una paliza a sí mismo por bruto lo haría. Pero Clotho estaba llorando. Eso era más urgente que darse de golpes contra las paredes.

Acarició el pelo de Cloie, besando sus mejillas, húmedas por las lágrimas.

—Shhh, por favor, no llores…

Clotho lo miró a los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Tan decepcionante soy?

Remi abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Realmente la muchacha pensaba que lo había decepcionado? ¿Cómo podría? Ella era perfecta, la mujer más hermosa que jamás había tocado.

Negó con la cabeza sonriéndole y la besó con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba en su interior y ella no dejaba de moverse para tratar de quitárselo de encima. Su excitación no había menguado ni un ápice. Ella ni siquiera titubeó. En cuanto sus labios se tocaron volvió a deshacerse en sus brazos.

Acarició su mejilla mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior.

—Si me hubieses dicho que nunca habías estado con un hombre no habría sido tan brusco. Te he hecho daño.

Clotho lo miró sonrojada y negó con la cabeza.

—No ha sido para tanto, solo fue un momento… Y no soy una niñita ignorante, sé cómo funciona esto— susurró profundamente avergonzada.

Remi suspiró besándola suavemente de nuevo.

—Si quieres que me aparte…

El corazón del oso dio un vuelco cuando ella lo besó otra vez, interrumpiendo su sugerencia. Las caricias de Clotho le dijeron todo lo que la diosa no se atrevía a decir con palabras. Ella no quería parar y, que los dioses lo ayudasen, él tampoco.

Volvió a acariciarla intensamente, sintiendo como se estremecía ante el roce de sus ásperas manos por su suave piel. La sintió mojada y resbaladiza de nuevo mientras se relajaba entre sus brazos y eso fue lo que terminó con su aguante.

Con cuidado para no hacerle daño salió de su interior y volvió a penetrarla muy suavemente, permitiendo que su sexo se adaptase al tamaño de su miembro y mantuvo un ritmo lento y sensual, disfrutando de los murmullos de placer de Clotho.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras sus cuerpos se fundían y ambos se acercaban cada vez más al clímax. Clotho se estremeció bajo su cuerpo, gimió y susurró su nombre con la voz ronca. Ese fue el sonido más hermoso que había oído en toda su vida y lo hacía más especial aun el saber que Cloie estaba a punto de alcanzar su primer orgasmo entre sus brazos.

Remi la besó cuando empezó a sentir los primeros espasmos de Clotho y luego apoyó su frente en la de ella mientras Clotho gritaba su nombre consumida por un intenso orgasmo que la dejó sonrojada y temblorosa entre sus brazos.

Sin poder contenerse más, Remi se derramó en el interior de la diosa con un gruñido. Poco a poco los espasmos de ambos cesaron y sus respiraciones agitadas se acompasaron.

Definitivamente había tocado el cielo y no quería bajar nunca. Pero era la primera vez de Clotho y ella necesitaría descansar.

Al menos durante un rato. Pero tenía toda la noche para demostrarle cuan placentero podía resultar el sexo.

Clotho suspiró extasiada. Acababa de entregarse a un hombre que probablemente la odiaba y la creía una mojigata pero aun así se sentía en el paraíso.

Casi se le escapa un gruñido cuando Remi se retiró de su interior y se tumbó de costado en el colchón, a su lado. Pero se contuvo cuando él la atrajo entre sus brazos, envolviéndola en un abrazo fuerte, cálido y reconfortante. Le besó la frente con suavidad y le susurró al oído.

—Duerme un rato, Cloie…

Clotho sonrió y acomodó su mejilla en el pecho de Remi. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y sonaba hermoso con esa voz ronca y masculina. Aquella noche había sido perfecta. Ya no podía mejorar.

¿O sí?


	9. Chapter 9

Cloie se despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Casi no había podido dormir. Se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar la noche anterior y todas las veces que Remi la había despertado con besos y caricias para volver a hacerle el amor.

Había sido la noche más increíble de su vida y despertar a su lado lo hacía aún más especial. Recordó la gentileza del oso cuando se percató de que ella era virgen y depositó un tierno beso en el pecho desnudo de Remi.

Abrió los ojos y observó al hombre que yacía junto a ella en la cama. Era tan grande que los pies de Cloie apenas le llegaban a las rodillas y sus brazos robustos la rodeaban en un abrazo protector que la hacía sentir una extraña calidez en el corazón.

Los rasgos relajados del rostro de Remi mientras dormía contrastaban enormemente con la expresión dura y adusta que mantenía frente al resto de la gente, incluida su propia familia.

Justo cuando Clotho iba a acariciar su mejilla, áspera por la incipiente barba, el aire del cuarto crepitó y lo que sucedió después la dejó anonadada.

Forcis.

El dios estaba parado de brazos cruzados en el medio de la habitación mirándola con una sonrisa ladina, agitando el aire con su ira contenida. Había entrado a hurtadillas y usado tecnología humana para que nadie pudiese sentir su poder y alarmarse. Se llevó la mano a los labios indicándole a Clotho que permaneciese en silencio. Hizo un gesto con la mano instándola a levantarse de la cama y proyectó un corto pero tajante mensaje en la mente de la diosa.

"No hagas el más mínimo ruido porque si se despierta cualquier tipo de muerte que puedas imaginar será el paraíso en comparación a lo que voy a hacerle a tu amante."

Cloie tragó con fuerza y apartó el brazo que Remi tenía sobre su cintura con mucho cuidado para no despertarle. Luego destelló, ya vestida, al lado de Forcis y asintió proyectando en su mente una respuesta para el dios.

"Esto es solo entre tú y yo. Solo un cobarde dañaría a inocentes para conseguir su propósito."

El dios marino estrechó su mirada, observando a Clotho con puro odio reflejado en sus ojos. La agarró violentamente del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Salieron del Santuario y se alejaron un poco a fin de que las otras Moiras no pudiesen sentir el poder de Forcis, que las alertaría de lo que estaba sucediendo, y luego destellaron lejos de allí.

Remi gruñó al sentir un rayo de sol dándole de lleno en los ojos. Estaba tan a gusto en la cama...

Con lo que había pasado la noche anterior se le había olvidado por completo poner el despertador. Había dormido mejor que nunca, con Clotho a su lado.

Cloie.

Era preciosa y estaba deseando ver su carita soñolienta cuando despertase entre sus brazos. Suspiró mientras abría los ojos esperando encontrarla aun dormida, con el pelo revuelto y las sábanas enredadas en su diminuto cuerpo.

Pero allí no había nadie.

El espacio que la noche anterior había ocupado Cloie estaba vacío. No había ni rastro de la diosa.

Pasó la mano por el colchón. Esperaba que aun estuviese caliente, señal de que posiblemente Clotho estuviese en el baño o en la ducha, pero las sábanas habían perdido la calidez del cuerpo de Cloie.

Ella no estaba.

Se levantó rápidamente, buscando cualquier rastro de ella en la habitación y en el baño. Pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue la ropa hecha jirones que él le había arrancado la noche anterior, cuando ella se había colado en su cuarto.

Aquello era muy extraño. ¿De verdad se había ido sin molestarse en despertarle? Había sido la primera vez de la diosa y, por lo que tenía entendido, para las mujeres ese momento era muy especial.

Respiró hondo pensando en las opciones que Clotho podría haber tomado y llegó a la conclusión de que había tres posibilidades.

Una era que ella se hubiese ido al cuarto que compartía con sus hermanas, asustada, arrepentida o avergonzada de lo que había sucedido. No era una opción agradable pero era la que prefería Remi, ya que, las otras dos opciones eran que ella se hubiese entregado a Forcis o que algo malo le hubiese sucedido.

Y con la desagradable sensación que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho, Remi sabía que algo raro estaba sucediendo. El oso apretó los puños mientras sentía cómo la ira lo carcomía por dentro. Si alguien se había atrevido a hacerle daño a Cloie, él iba a hacer que se arrepintiesen.

Se destelló encima algo de ropa y salió rápidamente al pasillo, corrió hacia la habitación que Clotho compartía con sus hermanas y llamó a la puerta insistentemente, prácticamente aporreándola.

En cuanto Lachesis abrió la puerta de la habitación, Remi la empujó fuera de su camino, entró violentamente a la habitación y se puso a buscar por todas partes a Clotho mientras Átropos le gritaba.

Pero Remi no podía oír nada excepto su propio corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a partirle el pecho. La sangre hervía en sus venas al tiempo que el oso en su interior clamaba por salir a destrozar todo lo que encontrase por el camino.

Él se giró hacia la Moira que le había abierto la puerta y entornó los ojos.

—Tu puedes ver el pasado, ¿no es así?— Remi gruñó cuando la hermana pequeña de Clotho asintió. — Pues vas a venir conmigo, ahora.

El tono autoritario de Remi asustó a Lacy y, cuando la agarró del brazo, la diosa no pudo más que seguirle hacia el cuarto que Clotho le había pedido que abriese la noche anterior.

Ella intentó zafarse entonces del agarre de Remi pero él no se lo permitió y casi la hizo caer al suelo cuando la obligó a entrar de un empujón en la habitación.

—Clotho no está— afirmó el oso después de cerrar la puerta. —Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo ha pasado. Ella estaba aquí pero cuando desperté no había ni rastro de ella.

Lacy abrió los ojos como platos ante el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Su hermana tenía asuntos personales con ese oso y, a juzgar por la ropa desgarrada de Cloie que yacía en el suelo, eran asuntos muy íntimos. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo que rivalizaría con la manzana más madura.

Su hermana con un hombre. Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza.

¿Y si él tenía razón y estaba en peligro? Ella tampoco tenía una sensación positiva en cuanto a Cloie. Así que se concentró, tragó con fuerza y miró a Remi.

—Necesito saber cuál fue la última cosa que tocó.

Remi levantó una ceja, con un gesto socarrón, mientras le devolvía la mirada a Lachesis.

—Diría que fui yo, pero, dado que no tengo la más mínima intención de que hurgues en mi cerebro, supongo que la cama podría servir. Y, un consejo, limítate a las últimas dos horas.

Lacy se sonrojó de nuevo cuando se percató de la razón por la que Remi no quería que viese nada anterior a las últimas dos horas. Estaba claro que su hermana no se había pasado toda la noche charlando con el oso…

Ella asintió y tragó con fuerza mientras iba hacia la cama. Luego puso su mano sobre el colchón y buscó en el pasado cualquier cosa que pudiese darle una pista sobre el paradero de Cloie.

Primero la vio profundamente dormida entre los brazos del oso, lo que volvió a hacer arder sus mejillas. Pero fue lo que vio después lo que la dejó perpleja. Forcis había entrado a hurtadillas en el cuarto, después de haber descifrado el código de seguridad con un aparato especial que un humano le había vendido. El dios había mirado a su hermana y la había amenazado con hacerle daño al oso. Así que Cloie se había levantado y se había entregado a él, que se la había llevado a un lugar donde Lacy ya no podía sentirla.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Remi, con los ojos encharcados de lágrimas.

—Forcis se la ha llevado… —Susurró Lachesis entre sollozos.


	10. Chapter 10

Latigazo tras latigazo, Forcis trataba de hacer ceder a Clotho, cada vez la golpeaba con más saña pero ella seguía negándose a responderle. Perdía el conocimiento a ratos pero siempre la hacía despertar arrojándole agua helada a la cara. Las heridas de la diosa sangraban profusamente pero no podía morir, así que eso le concedía la ventaja a Forcis de poder hacerla sufrir al máximo.

Los golpes que le había propinado plagaban de moratones su piel, otrora, nívea y suave. La había atravesado con espadas, había cortado su piel con una daga e incluso había usado fuego para quemar su piel sabiendo que era el peor dolor que se podía sentir pero nada de lo que él le había hecho había conseguido hacerla ceder. Y Forcis comenzaba a desesperarse.

Clotho recuperó la consciencia y abrió los ojos para encontrarse rodeada de una completa oscuridad. Tenía frío, mucho frío, pero no era de extrañar ya que podía sentir el agua helada del mar bañando su piel. La fuerza con que las olas la golpeaban se sentía más bien como miles de agujas torturándola a la vez. El agua estaba demasiado fría y los sonidos que escuchaba alrededor tampoco la tranquilizaban.

Un susurro en un lenguaje antiguo y melódico sonó a su espalda, haciéndola dar un respingo. Algo áspero rozó una de sus piernas y Clotho intentó apartarse, pero se encontró con que estaba completamente encadenada y ni siquiera sus poderes podían ayudarla a escapar.

Forcis la tenía atrapada y no iba a soltarla hasta que consiguiese lo que quería, que, probablemente sería su muerte.

Oh, sí. El futuro pintaba maravilloso, pensó Cloie irónicamente.

Una antigua melodía comenzó a resonar en las paredes de la cueva. Sirenas. Su canto era hermoso, si no teníamos en cuenta que lo utilizaban para distraer a los marineros y conseguir que sus barcos naufragasen.

Cloie gritó cuando el canto se hizo tan insoportable que incluso comenzaron a sangrarle los oídos.

Entonces la risa de Forcis se unió a los insoportables alaridos de las sirenas.

— ¿Te gustan mis creaciones, zorra?— dijo Forcis mientras las antorchas que había colgadas en las paredes se encendían una por una.

—Me gustarán más cuando su sangre tiña estas aguas de rojo— murmuró Clotho con la voz ronca y la respiración trabajosa por el dolor.

—Parece ser que aún no tienes suficiente, pero voy a darte otra oportunidad. Retira la marca de emparejamiento de Galatea y quizá tenga piedad de ti y te mate rápido.

Clotho soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Definitivamente Forcis, tú eres estúpido… En primer lugar, no puedo hacer lo que me pides y mucho menos sin mi telar, que da la casualidad de que está en el Olimpo y necesito a mis dos hermanas para ayudarme. En segundo lugar, aunque retirase la marca, Galatea jamás sentiría otra cosa que no sea repulsión por ti. Tampoco controlo en tiempo con lo cual no podría volver atrás para enmendar el emparejamiento. Y, por último, no voy a hacerlo porque no me da la gana. Tú no eres más que un dios de cuarta categoría, que fue expulsado por Zeus del Olimpo. Eres un pusilánime y un cobarde y yo no hago tratos con basura como tú. Mátame como más te plazca, estoy cansada de tu estúpida perorata de perdedor. A ver si te callas de una maldita vez, me estás haciendo doler la cabeza.

El bramido furioso de Forcis retumbó en las paredes, de forma casi tan desagradable como los alaridos de las sirenas que lo acompañaban y fue seguido por un fuerte revés de su mano que hizo tambalearse los dientes de Clotho y volvió a llenar su boca de sangre.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Moira. Vas a suplicarme que te mate después de lo que voy a hacerte.

Cloie sabía que hablarle así a alguien que tenía en mente torturarla de la forma más dolorosa que se podía imaginar no era precisamente inteligente. Pero, qué demonios, no tenía nada que perder, jamás podría retirar la marca de emparejamiento de Galatea, así que iba a morir de todas formas. Al menos lo haría luchando y fastidiando a Forcis todo lo que pudiese.

Ares recorrió todo el Olimpo buscando más ayuda para rescatar a la Moira, su prima no era santo de su devoción pero eso también podía ser su propia culpa. El dios de la guerra no era precisamente una persona sociable.

Uno tras otro, cada dios con el que se cruzaba lo miraba como si les estuviese hablando un elefante con alas de color rosa. Estaba claro que ninguno quería ayudarles a rescatar a Clotho y si las cosas continuaban así, Forcis podría incluso llegar a matar a la diosa.

No podía permitirlo, eso estaba claro.

Hizo una última parada en el templo de Zeus. Abrió las puertas con fuerza dejando que el chirrido de los goznes resonara por toda la sala acallando las voces de los dioses que allí se encontraban, celebrando una de las fiestas que a Zeus le gustaba usar como excusa para ponerse ciego de vino y así aprovechar para sobrepasarse con las sacerdotisas y las ninfas que le servían fruta y ambrosía sin que Hera lo echase de la cama.

—Forcis ha secuestrado a Clotho— dijo Ares cortando el silencio sepulcral que se había creado en la sala.

—¿Y para eso interrumpes mi fiesta?—respondió Zeus altivamente. —Toma asiento y disfruta un poco en vez de molestar con nimiedades.

Ares alzó las cejas pensando que su padre había perdido totalmente la cabeza.

—Padre, no sé si me estás entendiendo. He dicho que Forcis ha secuestrado a una de las Moiras. Supongo que está de más añadir que tiene toda la intención de matarla y si absorbe su poder tendremos problemas, por no mencionar el caos que se formaría en el mundo humano. —Ares se pasó las manos por el pelo visiblemente nervioso mirando uno por uno a los dioses que permanecían en sus asientos comiendo y bebiendo como si nada.

Poseidón se levantó de su trono y bajó los peldaños que lo separaban de Ares, manifestando en la mano su tridente. Tritón, el hijo del dios de los mares, se levantó junto a su padre y manifestó su propio tridente y una concha en espiral que solía utilizar para calmar o embravecer las olas del mar a su antojo. Ambos dioses asintieron en señal de respeto ante Ares y se unieron a él.

—Espero que, cuando les digamos a las Moiras que su adorado Zeus no ha sido capaz de levantar su culo peludo de su trono ni siquiera para salvar la vida de una de ellas, sigan respetando tus caprichos y te concedan todo lo que les pides, hermano…— ante la burla de su hermano, Zeus gruñó en advertencia hacia Poseidón que todavía lo miraba con una mueca socarrona.

Los tres dioses salieron del templo y se unieron a Atenea e Ilithia que habían conseguido que Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, y Bóreas, el dios del invierno y el frío que prefería pasar el menor tiempo posible en el Olimpo, se uniesen a ellos para ir a rescatar a la diosa.

No era el mejor equipo pero al menos con la astucia de Hermes y el poder de congelación de Bóreas podrían parar durante un tiempo a las górgonas mientras los demás se dedicaban únicamente a distraer a Forcis para recuperar a Clotho.

Con un poco de suerte la Moira aún estaría con vida.

Remi caminaba de un lado para otro como loco. Iba armado hasta los dientes y aun así le parecía poco. En breves parecería y sonaría como el hombre de hojalata de "El Mago de Oz". En el fondo sabía que no iba a utilizar ninguna de esas armas, sus garras de oso eran más que suficientes para defenderse pero necesitaba desesperadamente ocupar su mente y sus manos en algo o terminaría destrozando el Santuario.

La espera lo estaba matando. ¿Qué demonios les estaba llevando tanto tiempo a esos malditos dioses? Cloie le necesitaba en ese mismo instante y él estaba allí parado esperando a que Ricitos de Oro volviese con refuerzos para ayudar a la familia de osos.

¡Dioses! ¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar en estupideces? ¿A qué venían ahora los malditos cuentos? Tenía que salir por patas la próxima vez que escuchase a Aimée contarles un cuento a sus sobrinos.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Y todo por culpa de esa maldita diosa. Una Moira. ¿Por qué infiernos se estaba planteando siquiera ir a rescatarla si él mismo la quería muerta?

Remi se pasó la mano por el pelo y paró en seco, sentándose en la silla más cercana. Responder a esa pregunta era muy sencillo.

No la quería muerta.

La quería desnuda entre sus brazos, susurrando su nombre mientras dormía para poder despertarla y hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiese caminar.

Maldición. ¿Qué demonios tenía esa mujer que se le había colado bajo la piel de esa forma?


	11. Chapter 11

En cuanto Ares y los demás llegaron al Santuario, Átropos y Lachesis se reunieron con ellos inmediatamente para unirse al rescate pero Remi se interpuso entre ellas y los demás dioses.

—Vosotras os quedáis— impuso el oso toscamente.

Átropos iba a replicar pero Aimée habló quedamente antes de que se armara un alboroto.

—Mi hermano tiene razón. Que una Moira esté en peligro ya es suficiente. Lo que menos nos conviene ahora es liberar a una y que caigan otras dos. No podemos correr riesgos.

—Larguémonos de una vez. Sé exactamente donde se encuentra el paraíso de ese chalado. Agarraos chicos porque tiene un gusto pésimo para la decoración— dijo Tritón levantando una ceja cuando todos lo miraron como si le faltase un tornillo a él también.

En un momento estaban en el Santuario y en el siguiente en una oscura bóveda de piedra. El frío de la estancia hizo estremecerse a Remi. No estaba acostumbrado a tener frío pero aquel lugar era tan húmedo que la sensación térmica era realmente desagradable.

Y Clotho llevaba horas allí. Podía sentirla. Estaba cerca, pero algo iba mal.

Aimée suspiró a su lado.

—¿Puede alguien encender la luz?— preguntó Fang.

Poseidón hizo restallar su tridente contra la pared de piedra encendiendo así las antorchas que se extendían por toda la cueva… Vaya, habían tenido suerte de no mojarse el trasero. Estaban a solo unos pasos del agua y parecía haber mucha profundidad.

Los dioses caminaron uno tras otro por el pasillo angosto seguidos de cerca por los Weres.

Remi sintió cómo cada vez se acercaban más al lugar donde se encontraba Clotho y con un gruñido los instó a ir más rápido.

No habían avanzado mucho cuando escucharon una especie de sonido sibilante. Algo se arrastró por el suelo justo ante ellos.

—¡Cerrad los ojos y continuad! Yo me encargo de esto. —Atenea desenvainó su espada poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo y de espaldas a la górgona que los estaba esperando, la observó a través del reflejo de la hoja de su espada. —¡Ahora!— Gritó al resto del grupo que pasaron rápidamente mientras ella luchaba contra la górgona.

Un grito desgarrador resonó por las paredes de piedra de la cueva, poniéndole los pelos de punta a Remi.

Clotho.

Era su voz y parecía estar sufriendo mucho. El oso en su interior clamaba por salir y tomar control de sus actos. Necesitaba desesperadamente llegar a ella.

A su Cloie.

No sabía cómo, cuándo, ni por qué, pero ella se había colado tan profundamente bajo su piel que el mero hecho de pensar que alguien podría estar haciéndole daño lo ponía enfermo.

En esos momentos lo veía todo rojo. Solo quería llegar hasta ella, arrancarle la cabeza a quien se hubiese atrevido a ponerle la mano encima y después acunarla contra su pecho hasta que ella estuviese bien.

Otro grito se oyó de nuevo, y el eco de este resonaba tan fuerte en los oídos de Remi que no pudo soportarlo más.

Apartó a empujones a los dioses que caminaban delante de él y salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde sentía a Clotho sin importarle el plan de los dioses ni el factor sorpresa que tanto le gustaba a su hermana. En aquel instante solo quería llegar a Cloie, nada más importaba.

Pero lo que vio al llegar al lugar donde Forcis tenía a Clotho lo hizo vacilar. El dios permanecía frente a una Clotho encadenada y sumergida en el agua helada hasta la cintura. Tenía la cara destrozada por los golpes y Forcis removía una especie de puñal, hecho con hielo, en su vientre.

Cegado por la rabia, Remi arremetió contra el dios quitándole el arma de la mano y estampándolo contra la pared. Forcis, furioso por la intrusión, soltó un grito de guerra y el agua a su alrededor comenzó a moverse violentamente y a burbujear.

Eran las sirenas que acudían al llamado de su amo. Su canto dulce y embriagador comenzó a hacer que Remi se sintiera mareado. Pero al ver los destellos rojos de los ojos de aquellos monstruos sacudió la cabeza y se centró de nuevo. Estaba allí para rescatar a Cloie y ningún dios de tres al cuarto con sus bichos escamosos iba a conseguir que Remi olvidase el propósito por el que allí se encontraba.

Arremetió contra Forcis con una brutalidad que a él mismo le sorprendió, estampándolo contra la dura pared de piedra, desprendiendo pequeños pedazos del muro. El dios le lanzó una descarga pero Remi la esquivó y tomó su forma de oso, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y descargó sus zarpas salvajemente sobre el pecho del dios, hiriéndole de gravedad y haciendo que cayese hacia atrás, en el agua.

Los dioses, que habían llegado tras él, habían estado luchando contra las górgonas y las sirenas que les cerraban el paso, bajo las tajantes órdenes de Ares, el dios de la guerra. Ilithia permanecía entre Clotho y las sirenas, ocupándose de que no le hiciesen más daño, mientras que Atenea y Ares usaban sus artes de guerra para acabar con las górgonas. Hermes sobrevolaba las aguas, acabando con las sirenas a su paso. Tritón y su padre, Poseidón, hacían lo propio con aquellas abominables criaturas gracias a la ventaja que les proporcionaba encontrarse en su propio terreno. Nadie podría vencerles en un entorno acuático.

Bóreas, el dios del invierno, aprovechó entonces su poder de congelación para atrapar a Forcis en el agua. Presa el hielo, el dios se retorció soltando un grito ensordecedor que hizo estremecerse a Atenea.

—Dioses, chilla como una niña— dijo la diosa frotándose un oído.— Bóreas, termina de congelarlo y llévatelo a algún lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarlo. No creo que nadie pueda soportar sus niñerías ni un segundo más. El dios asintió y tras tomar la helada estatua de Forcis se lo llevó, solo él sabía a dónde.

Clotho tenía los ojos tan hinchados que apenas conseguía ver nada, pero todavía podía oír. Y lo que estaba escuchando la asustó. Forcis la había torturado durante horas y, de repente, se había detenido y los sonidos de una lucha brutal habían comenzado.

Golpes, gruñidos, piedras desprendiéndose de las paredes, agua agitándose violentamente mientras alguien luchaba. Y luego voces. Alguien con una voz profunda, gutural y ruda daba órdenes a varias personas. Ella conocía esa voz pero estaba tan mareada que apenas podía discernirla.

Y entonces dos brazos gentiles la rodearon en un cálido abrazo al tiempo que alguien soltaba sus cadenas. No entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El dolor no ayudaba a aclarar su confusión. Pero solo fue hasta que alguien le susurró al oído.

—Te tengo, nena… Todo va a ir bien.

Esa voz…

No… No podía ser.

Remi.

Ares y Poseidón se estrecharon las manos al estilo griego antiguo, agarrándose los antebrazos. Entre todos habían conseguido derrotar a Forcis y a sus monstruos, dejando que Bóreas lo congelase y lo enviase al lugar más remoto del Tártaro donde ni siquiera Hades podría encontrar la estatua.

El dios del mar y su hijo, junto Atenea y Bóreas, volvieron a casa, al Olimpo, mientras que Ares e Ilithia se acercaron a Remi, quien se incorporó con Clotho en brazos.

—Llevémosla con las histéricas de sus hermanas— gruñó el dios de la guerra. —No quiero aguantar sus tonterías después…

Remi permaneció quieto, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Solo susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras mentalmente a Clotho deseando que lo escuchase y eso la calmase, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Ares los había devuelto al Santuario. Las Moiras se acercaron corriendo observando a Clotho aterrorizadas. Un barullo de voces resonaba lejano en los oídos de Remi, mientras él solo sostenía a Clotho sin importarle nada más.

Solo quería verla despierta y que lo mirase a los ojos y le dijese cualquier maldad. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero no lo estaba.

Sintió como unas férreas manos lo agarraron del hombro tratando de sacarlo de su trance. Ares le estaba hablando con una voz firme pero amable que contrastaba con su tono prepotente habitual. Ilithia se acercó y puso sus manos sobre Clotho.

—Para curarla necesito llevarla al Olimpo. Forcis ha drenado sus poderes así que tardará en curarse sola y yo me he debilitado bastante durante la lucha contra las górgonas—dijo con una voz suave y gentil.

Átropos y Lachesis se removieron inquietas preguntando a qué estaban esperando, a lo que Remi respondió con un gruñido poco apropiado para dirigirles a dos diosas que podrían matarlo con un simple movimiento y por puro capricho.

Ares se interpuso en medio y asintió con respeto y comprensión a Remi ofreciéndole los brazos para que dejase que él llevase a Clotho en brazos.

Remi no se movió ni un ápice. No quería dejarla ir.

—¿A qué estás esperando, oso apestoso?— dijo Atty altivamente.—Devuélvenos a mi hermana para que podamos sacarla de este estercolero. Estaría mejor en un establo que en este agujero de perdición.

Si no fuese porque Remi llevaba aun en brazos a Clotho le habría enseñado a la diosa la hospitalidad del Santuario cuando alguien le faltaba al respeto a su familia.

Sin embargo, Lachesis se acercó y tuvo más tino que su hermana al tratarle con respeto. Le dedicó una mirada triste y comprensiva que casi lo desarma al hacerlo enfrentar la realidad. Clotho tenía que irse y él no podría ir con ella.

—Disculpa a mi hermana Remi, está muy nerviosa por todo lo que ha pasado. Pero Clotho necesita ayuda pronto y debe volver a casa con nosotras. No debes preocuparte, se pondrá bien, cuidaremos de ella —dijo Lachesis con su característica voz suave y calmada.

Volver a casa. Parecía una mala comedia de los años 80. Clotho volvería al Olimpo, un lugar que la aburría y la hacía sentirse sola aunque estuviese en una sala llena de gente. No podía llamar hogar al único sitio que le recordaba su eterno compromiso y responsabilidad, los cuales le impedían tener una vida como la de la gente normal.

Clotho no querría volver. Y sin embargo, sabía que debía dejarla ir, pues ella jamás renunciaría a su responsabilidad por muy sola que se sintiese y muy difícil que fuese su tarea.

La ironía de ese pensamiento laceró su alma profundamente. Ahora entendía todo lo que ella le había dicho malhumorada en la terraza hacía semanas. El peso de sus obligaciones era doloroso y difícil y aun así ella nunca se había rendido. Durante miles de años había permanecido con sus hermanas atendiendo a las necesidades de los seres humanos y las demás especies y ni una sola vez se había quejado.

Había sacrificado su vida y su felicidad durante siglos para que los humanos y su gente pudiesen tener unas vidas felices y normales.

La había odiado durante años por un estúpido error y ahora que la entendía ni siquiera podía decírselo porque tenía que dejarla ir.

Y lo peor de todo, lo más irónico, era que la amaba.

Jamás se habría imaginado teniendo sentimientos por otra mujer que no fuese Becca, y ahora que había encontrado a la única persona que había conseguido descongelar su corazón debía verla marchar. A pesar de que en su interior sentía una lacerante sensación de posesividad, ella no era suya y no podía reclamarla como tal.

Con todo el peso de ese descubrimiento se acercó cabizbajo a Ares y dejó que él agarrase a Clotho. Cuando levantó la mirada, todos se habían ido. Y lo único que sentía era la profunda sensación de agonía y mal humor con la que había convivido durante años.

Antes de conocer a Clotho.


	12. Chapter 12

Hacía ya tres días que Clotho se había ido, tres días en los que él había estado recuperándose de sus heridas. La pelea con Forcis no había sido fácil, había perdido mucha sangre y las heridas eran de gravedad pero en realidad ni siquiera podía sentirlas.

Remi sentía el cuerpo entumecido, no tanto por las heridas como por el hecho de saber que Clotho se había ido y nunca volvería a verla. Debería estar feliz, ella le había arruinado la vida, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

El sexo, claro. Tenía que ser eso. Tanto tiempo de abstinencia había matado sus neuronas y ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la noche que había pasado con esa bruja.

En el fondo sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo. No era por el sexo que él no podía dejar de pensar en Clotho, pero pensar en otras opciones sencillamente le daba ganas de vomitar.

El oso se levantó de la cama que había ocupado los últimos días en la clínica de Carson y se vistió. Ni siquiera el dolor que le provocaban las heridas todavía frescas iba a evitar que se levantase y volviese al bar. Si se quedaba más tiempo solo en aquella habitación fría con olor a desinfectante iba a perder las pocas neuronas sanas que le quedaban y entonces se volvería loco.

A pesar de que le tiraban los puntos que Carson había tenido que darle en la espalda para remendar el corte que una de las górgonas le había hecho con su cola puntiaguda, Remi terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación hacia el piso de abajo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras que daban al bar escuchó a su hermano Quinn llamarle desde la sala que utilizaban para descanso de los Weres que trabajaban en el local.

—¿No te parece un poco estúpido estar levantado y pretender bajar al bar a atender a los clientes pareciendo recién salido de La Matanza de Texas?—Le preguntó Quinn con tono socarrón.

—También es estúpido molestarme cuando estoy de mal humor, lo que ocurre bastante a menudo, así que, ¿por qué no te pierdes Q?

Quinn soltó una risita gutural antes de ofrecerle una cerveza.

—Puede, pero digamos que soy un jodido suicida. Aimée no va a dejarte trabajar en el bar en tu condición y te saltarán los puntos si te metes en la cocina. Además tengo que hablar contigo.

Remi soltó un gruñido pero sabía que no habría manera de evitar a su hermano, podía ser todo un grano en el culo cuando se lo proponía. Así que, resignado, entró en la sala y dejó que Quinn cerrase la puerta. Se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que Quinn le dijese lo que tenía preparado para poder largarse cuanto antes. Si había algo que le apeteciese todavía menos que estar encerrado solo en la habitación de la clínica era mantener una conversación seria con Q.

—Becca me ha contado lo que ocurrió el otro día, con la Moira. —Hizo una pausa para suspirar.— No soy idiota Rem, ambos sabemos bastante bien que Becca y yo solo somos amigos, ella se resignó hace tiempo a no poder estar contigo pero siempre he sabido lo que siente y ella nunca me lo ha ocultado. Me dijo que el otro día se había enfadado tanto porque algunos habíamos salido heridos que no pudo evitar ir a molestar a la diosa. Me contó todo lo que ella le dijo y también que tú entraste y la sacaste de allí antes de que la discusión pudiese llegar a más.

Remi seguía en silencio. No iba a rebatirle nada a su hermano, él también había oído cada palabra que Clotho le había dicho a Becca y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

—Asumo que después de lo que tú le dijiste a Becca, entre la diosa y tu ha pasado algo. Dudo que Becca se haya dado cuenta hasta el momento en que volviste del rescate con la Moira en brazos.

—La Moira tiene nombre— gruñó Remi antes de poder reprimir el impulso, dando especial énfasis a la palabra "Moira".

Quinn alzó una ceja ante el repentino derroche de mal humor de Remi.

—Sí, ya sé que tiene nombre. A lo que iba es a que Becca me ha contado que le dijiste que se mantuviese al margen de tu vida privada de una vez, que estabas harto de sacarla de problemas y que la próxima vez que quisiese actuar como una loca suicida se asegurase de no poner en peligro la vida de tus sobrinos en el proceso. La heriste, y lo hiciste a propósito, pero no estoy seguro de que tú tengas claros los motivos por los que lo hiciste.

Remi frunció el ceño.

—¿Habría sido mejor que la dejase atacar a Clotho? Si le hubiese lanzado una descarga como la que me lanzó a mi aquel día en la cocina ahora tendrías un hijo menos en camino.

Quinn asintió.

—Sí, probablemente. Pero para decirle eso te habría bastado con preguntarle en qué estaba pensando y advertirle que estaba embarazada. En cambio le advertiste que se mantuviese alejada de tu vida privada. No tengo muy claro si a quién estabas protegiendo era a Becca o a Clotho.— Quinn sonrió de lado.— Sé que evitaste a la diosa después de aquel encuentro. Resultaba bastante divertido verte escurrirte por cualquier salida posible cada vez que ella aparecía por el bar.

Remi dejó escapar un gruñido de advertencia. Quinn se estaba pasando. ¿Quién se creía que era para meterse en su vida de esa forma? Entonces Quinn sonrió abiertamente.

—Quizá tú no te hayas dado cuenta todavía, pero te conozco hermano. Conozco esa mirada anhelante y esa aura crepitante de mal humor que te rodea y los motivos que las producen. Y déjame decirte que eres un imbécil.

Remi hizo el amago de agarrarle por el cuello de la camisa pero Quinn bloqueó su ataque.

—Lo eres. La has dejado escapar, eso te convierte en un imbécil. He tenido que soportar verte sufriendo por Becca durante años y ni una sola vez te has alejado para hacer más llevadero el dolor. Y ahora vuelves a hacer lo mismo, dejas marchar a Clotho sin luchar. No puedo entender lo que sientes por ella porque no la conozco pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a verte gruñendo por las esquinas, soltando zarpazos a todo el que pasa porque no seas capaz de echarle huevos e ir a por ella. Si tengo que mandarte al Olimpo de una patada en el culo para que espabiles, lo haré. Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, hermano, no la desperdicies. El orgullo no va a calentarte por las noches, el odio no va a abrazarte tras un duro día de trabajo y decirte que te ama, no va a acompañarte durante las noches que no puedas dormir para calmar tu ánimo ni a templar tu carácter con una sola caricia cuando quieras matar a alguien.

Remi tragó con fuerza. Quería pegarle a ese desgraciado hasta romperle cada hueso de esa estúpida cara bonita. ¿Cómo se atrevía a soltar toda esa mierda por la boca?

Forcejeó un poco pero Quinn se zafó de él sin esfuerzo. Las malditas heridas no le daban ni la más mínima posibilidad de ganar en una pelea contra su hermano. El bocazas negó con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta y dejarlo solo en la sala. Quizá esta vez no hubiese podido darle su merecido pero en cuanto se recuperase podría por fin partirle la cara y Q aprendería de una vez a no hablar cuando nadie le pregunta.

Q. Ese Maldito imbécil. Tendría que pegarle duro por poner esas ridículas ideas románticas en su cabeza. Por culpa del estúpido bocazas ahora estaba dando vueltas en la cama como un imbécil enterrando la nariz entre las sábanas para aspirar el dulce aroma de Clotho que había quedado impregnado en ellas.

En estos momentos maldecía todo lo que conllevaba el hecho de ser un were. Su olfato agudizado lo estaba matando, así como la dura y dolorosa erección que se erigía entre sus piernas. ¿Cómo era posible que el simple olor de Clotho lo pusiese tan caliente?

"El orgullo no va a calentarte por las noches, el odio no va a abrazarte tras un duro día de trabajo y decirte que te ama, no va a acompañarte durante las noches que no puedas dormir para calmar tu ánimo".

¡Maldito Quinn! Le arrancaría las pelotas a ese estúpido bastardo en cuanto se levantase por la mañana. Sus palabras habían trastornado tanto su maltrecho cerebro que ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese tener a Clotho entre sus brazos para poder dormir tranquilo.

Genial. Forcis le había golpeado la cabeza tantas veces que lo había convertido en una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Lo siguiente sería ver culebrones en la televisión y destruir por completo su orgullo y su hombría subiéndose al escenario del Santuario a cantar una canción de las Indigo Girls mientras vestía con un corsé y un tutú que le pediría a Simi.

¡No era una maldita mujer! ¿Por qué no podía dejar de comportarse como una? Si alguno de sus hermanos lo viese, retorciéndose desesperado en una cama vacía por la diosa que había arruinado su vida le pegarían hasta sacarle las tonterías que tenía en la cabeza a palos.

No había sido capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche. Ni siquiera durante una hora. Ni un solo minuto de paz había tenido en toda la noche. Se había tenido que levantar varias veces para darse una ducha fría pero al final se había dado por vencido. Se había quedado tumbado en la cama mirando al techo toda la noche con las sábanas formando una tienda de campaña a la altura de sus caderas esperando a que llegase la mañana. Después se había levantado, se había vestido y había bajado al bar.

Por suerte nadie se había atrevido a cruzarse en su camino. Probablemente porque el aura oscura que despedía espantaba a todo el mundo. Estaba de un humor de perros y de hecho le había ladrado a cada cliente que había atendido hasta el punto de que lo habían mandado a fregar platos a la cocina.

Cuando terminó su turno había intentado doblarlo pero Dev le había gruñido a través de los auriculares para que volviese arriba y descansase antes de que él mismo le abriese las heridas a porrazos. Así que subió al salón Peltier y se quedó mirando por la ventana durante horas.

Se le pasaron las horas volando mientras repasaba mentalmente los acontecimientos de los últimos días. La aparición de Ares, el encuentro con la espectacular rubia en el pasillo que había resultado ser la mujer que le había arruinado la vida, las discusiones con ella, el divertido episodio del bar cuando ella les había dado una paliza a tres capullos, la noche que habían pasado juntos y sobre todo las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez como una letanía interminable.

"¿Cómo pudiste confundir a Remi con cualquier otro hombre? Es imposible confundirle. Si tanto le amabas te habrías percatado de que el olor del hombre con quien te estabas acostando no era el de Remi, sus besos no eran como los de Remi."

Las palabras que Cloie le había echado en cara a Becca aquel día. No dejaba de oírlas desde la conversación con Quinn. Ese estúpido peludo había conseguido lo que se proponía: volverle loco.

Perdido en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el salón había empezado a llenarse de los cachorros Peltier, hasta que uno de sus sobrinos le tiró del pantalón y extendió sus bracitos hacia arriba para que lo levantase en brazos.

—Tío Dem… Mi mami dice que voy a tener un hedmanito. ¿Va a ser tan pezado como el pdimo Micah?

Remi sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—No enano, no puede existir nadie tan pesado, pero no tiene la culpa, Serre era igualito de pequeño. Además va a ser muy pequeñito y tendrás que ayudar a tu mamá y tu papá a cuidarlo. Y te regalaré muchos juguetes si me prometes que los compartirás con él.

El pequeño asintió emocionado y abrazó a su tío apoyando diminuta mejilla en el hombro de Remi. Este, al darse la vuelta se encontró a Becca y a Quinn jugando con sus cachorros a un juego de mesa en que había que golpear con un martillo de plástico unos gusanos que asomaban la cabeza por unos agujeros.

Normalmente se le encogería el corazón ante semejante escena pero lo cierto era que se alegraba por ellos. Eran una familia y se comportaban como tal. Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. ¿De verdad ya no le molestaba más?

Dejó al pequeño en el suelo y le revolvió el pelo con los dedos antes de salir del salón. Le sonrió a Quinn antes de salir por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender y cerró la puerta dejándoles solos.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Ya ni siquiera le molestaba ver a su hermano y a Becca con sus cachorros. No entendía por qué hasta que entró de nuevo en su cuarto.

Cloie.

Su olor permanecía en la habitación como un duro recordatorio de lo que había perdido y entonces esa vieja opresión en el pecho que le había acompañado desde que su hermano se había emparejado con la mujer a la que amaba volvió a desgarrarle el pecho dificultándole hasta respirar.

Ya no sentía nada cuando veía a su hermano con Becca y, en cambio, cada vez que entraba en su cuarto el olor de Clotho lo devolvía a la realidad de su vida. El dolor era su único compañero.

Pero estaba harto. No quería más dolor, ni odio, ni ira, ni orgullo. Quería dormir tranquilo por las noches, quería vivir con un propósito, quería que ella volviese a pavonearse ante él mientras cubría su turno en el bar y, sobre todo, quería sentir el calor de las delicadas manos de Cloie entre su pelo cuando se despertase cada mañana.

—Clotho, te invoco en tu forma humana.— Pronunció las palabras rotundamente antes de poder contenerse. Ella no iría. Nunca. Lo sabía. Seguramente aun le odiaba, le estaría agradecida por salvarle la vida pero era una diosa, jamás se rebajaría a acudir a la llamada de alguien como él.

Con la mirada fija en la cama desordenada, suspiró resignado. ¿Qué clase de estúpido perdedor era para estar suplicándole a una Moira que acudiese a él?

Entonces unas suaves y cálidas manos se deslizaron por sus costados, envolviéndole en un sólido abrazo. ¿Qué demonios…? No… No podía ser. Ella no habría acudido a su llamada. ¿O sí?

Pero su olor era inconfundible, igual que el tacto de sus manos.

—Ares me ha contado todo lo que hiciste.— Susurró ella con la voz rota.

Remi se dio la vuelta para comprobar que realmente era ella. No podía creer que estuviese allí, pero no había duda. Se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que ella habría respondido a su súplica.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó antes de poder contenerse.

Ella frunció el ceño y volvió a acercarse a él.

—Tú me has llamado. Además necesitaba comprobar que estabas bien, Ares me dijo que te estabas recuperando bien de tus heridas pero…

Clotho se quedó en silencio. La expresión en la cara de Remi la confundía. ¿No la había llamado? ¿Acaso había estado tan desesperada por oír su voz y verle de nuevo que se había imaginado su voz convocándola en su forma humana?

Entonces sucedió lo más inesperado. Remi cerró la distancia que había entre ellos envolviéndola entre sus brazos y asaltando su boca en el que tenía que ser el beso más caliente que le habían dado nunca.


	13. Chapter 13

Clotho no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Acurrucada entre los brazos de Remi, frotó su mejilla contra el pecho desnudo de su oso mientras acariciaba su espalda todavía herida suavemente con las yemas de los dedos.

Suspiró mordiéndose el labio cuando Remi se apartó. Él encendió la luz y la miró a los ojos. Enterró una mano en su pelo y le acarició la mejilla suavemente con el pulgar. Cuando habló, Clotho creyó que estaba soñando.

—Te amo, Cloie. —Remi sabía que se estaba condenando al pronunciar aquellas palabras pero ya no le importaba.— Ya no quiero volver a estar solo, quédate conmigo— susurró mientras apoyaba la mejilla en su vientre.

Clotho no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Remi acababa de pedirle que se quedase con él. Acababa de confesarle que la amaba. Tenía que ser una broma. Tenía que estar burlándose de ella, pero mientras respiraba tranquilo y se quedaba dormido escuchando los latidos de Cloie, todo aquello no parecía una simple burla.

Remi despertó con el estridente sonido del despertador y como de costumbre estiró la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, dándole un manotazo y estrellando el aparato contra la pared.

—Vaya, veo que tienes muy mal despertar— la cálida risa de Clotho hizo que se le calentase todo el cuerpo. Estaba con medio cuerpo bajo el suyo, mirándole con expresión perezosa mientras se frotaba los ojos en un gesto casi infantil.— Buenos días, gruñón.

Ni siquiera pudo evitar sonreír. Solo alcanzó a inclinarse sobre ella y besar sus labios rindiéndose a ella por completo.

—Buenos días, preciosa. No tengo mal despertar, es que estaba muy a gusto y ese maldito amasijo de hierros me estaba molestando— le contestó con la voz ronca.

—Remi, tengo que volver al Olimpo. —La mirada del oso se oscureció en un instante.— Con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente he descuidado mis obligaciones y tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, pero te prometo que volveré esta noche a dormir contigo. — Tras la promesa de Clotho la expresión de Remi se suavizó un poco pero aún era evidente su renuencia a dejarla marchar.

Aunque no quería dejarla ir, ella le había prometido que volvería. Remi se pasó todo el día dando vueltas de un lado a otro esperando a que Clotho volviese y por suerte había cumplido su promesa. La sintió en su cuarto en cuanto ella se destelló así que echó a correr escaleras arriba mientras sus hermanos le gritaban que volviese a su puesto y se burlaban insinuando que le había dado un apretón y se había marchado corriendo al baño.

Se arrancó el auricular de la oreja y abrió la puerta de su cuarto apresuradamente. Cloie estaba sentada en la cama mirándole con una tímida sonrisa en la cara. Se levantó y se acercó a él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

—Traigo buenas noticias. He hablado con mis hermanas y, después de maldecirte durante cuatro horas sin hacer siquiera una pausa, me han concedido unas vacaciones. Tengo una semana para pasarla contigo y luego tendré que volver a mis obligaciones.

Remi abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente confuso.

—¿Y eso cómo es posible?

Clotho sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Se lo debemos a Ilithia. Como ella comparte su responsabilidad con Artemisa sugirió que podría sustituirme durante unos días y prometió hacerlo lo mejor que pudiese. Le he cedido temporalmente algunos de mis poderes para que pueda desempeñar mis responsabilidades. No es muy común y no lo había hecho antes, pero se puede hacer.

—Tendré que aprovechar esa semana entonces.— El oso sonrió con picardía besando los labios de Clotho apasionadamente.

Apenas llevaban unas horas en aquella cabaña y ya había decidido que era así como quería pasar el resto de su vida. Clotho lo tenía muy claro, Remi era la única persona que podría hacerla feliz y haría lo que fuera para poder estar con él, incluso si eso significaba tener que renunciar a su inmortalidad.

Remi estaba fuera, recogiendo ramas secas para echar más leña en la chimenea. Sonrió al verle agacharse. Dioses, ese oso debía tener el trasero más sexy de la Tierra. Salió a su encuentro dándole una palmadita en el culo mientras permanecía agachado.

Él la miro con una gran sonrisa y dejó caer todas las ramas al suelo. La abrazó por la cintura, alzándola en el aire casi sin esfuerzo. Con una risita gutural ella rodeó sus caderas con las piernas y enterró las manos entre el pelo rubio de Remi, besándole con una intensidad que les cortaba la respiración a ambos.

El oso hizo desaparecer la ropa de ambos, destellando una manta en el suelo, a la orilla del lago y tumbándola allí con cuidado. Durante un largo rato se deleitó con el sabor de la piel de Clotho, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con besos y mordiscos hasta tenerla caliente y mojada bajo su cuerpo.

Con una poderosa embestida se enterró en el interior de Cloie, fundiéndose a la vez en un beso apasionado, enredando sus lenguas en un baile sensual y erótico. Podía sentir las uñas de Clotho deslizándose tan suavemente como plumas por su espalda, enviando escalofríos placenteros por todo su cuerpo.

Clotho gemía extasiada aferrándose a los hombros de Remi mientras la amaba lentamente. Nada podría haberla hecho más feliz que estar con él en aquel lugar y en aquel mismo momento. No cambiaría absolutamente nada porque todo le parecía perfecto y cuando ambos alcanzaron juntos el clímax todo se volvió sublime.

Remi cayó con todo su peso sobre ella. Adoraba la sensación de sentir su peso y su calor pegado a su cuerpo cubriéndola por completo como una coraza protectora. Nunca se había sentido más a salvo y protegida de lo que se sentía ahora y lo más importante era que lo amaba y él la amaba a ella.

Él levantó la mirada y le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura y entonces ocurrió algo increíblemente inesperado. Su palma comenzó a arder. Remi maldijo apartándose un poco y sacudiendo la mano mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

No podía ser.

Remi le agarró la mano observándola atónito mientras comparaba su palma grande y fuerte con la delicada mano de Clotho. Era la misma marca, estaban emparejados.

—Pero… —dijo ella totalmente confusa.

—¿Cómo es posible?—Preguntó Remi.

Ella destelló algo de ropa sobre ambos antes de convocar a sus hermanas. Átropos, Lachesis e Ilithia aparecieron ante ellos con sendas sonrisas pícaras.

—No nos cuestiones, hermanita. Tú dijiste que querías estar con él, no hemos más que cumplir tus deseos. Si vas a pasarte la vida con un oso peludo y maloliente al menos así podréis tener pequeños oseznos peluditos y apestosos como su papá— se burló Atty.

Sus hermanas e Ilithia la abrazaron mientras ella, atónita, permanecía quieta sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Las diosas miraron a Remi con cara de pocos amigos y le advirtieron que cuidase de Cloie si no quería perder las pelotas antes de desaparecer volviendo al olimpo.

Remi la miró dudoso, sin saber qué decir. Ella no parecía feliz con lo que había pasado. Era una diosa y, obviamente, no querría estar atada a él durante el resto de su vida.

—Cloie, no tienes que hacer esto. Se pasará en unos días, solo tienes que vol…

Clotho le puso un dedo sobre los labios interrumpiendo sus palabras.

—Dijiste que me amabas, ¿no es cierto?— Remi frunció el ceño y asintió.— Entonces cierra esa bocaza antes de que digas algo por lo que tenga que apalearte. No voy a irme a ninguna parte. —Clotho lo agarró de la mano entrelazando sus delicados dedos con los de Remi.— Te amo y jamás desperdiciaría un regalo como este. Te hice mucho daño en el pasado Remi pero prometo que te lo compensaré cada día de mi vida hasta que consigas olvidarlo.


	14. Chapter 14

—Oye, guapa. ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo un poquito? Prometo ser bueno y no meterte mano…

El amigo del chico rio antes de burlarse.

—No le hagas caso, es un mentiroso. Te meterá mano, baila conmigo. Al menos yo no miento.

Clotho estaba harta de aquellos pesados, llevaban tres horas en el local y cada vez que ella iba a servirles algo le soltaban alguna estupidez como que si quería sentarse en su regazo o algo por el estilo.

Los chicos, que parecían recién salidos de una fiesta de fraternidad, la rodearon, agarrándola por la cintura y las caderas.

Justo antes de que pudiese reaccionar y apartarse, vio a Remi abriéndose paso a empujones entre el gentío hasta llegar junto a ellos. Le agarró una mano a cada universitario y las apretó hasta que Cloie pudo oír los huesos crujir bajo el apretón de Remi.

—¿Os importaría dejar de manosear a mi mujer antes de que no me quede más remedio que arrancaros el corazón?— Remi pronunció las palabras con una voz ronca y poderosa mientras les miraba profundamente ofendido, con los ojos entornados. La sangre le hervía en las venas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a ponerle esas manazas encima a su Cloie?

Clotho puso su suave mano sobre el pecho de Remi y la mirada del oso se suavizó. Soltó a los muchachos que salieron corriendo despavoridos del local y ocupó sus manos en algo más interesante como abrazar a su mujer.

Besó sus labios con suavidad y se agachó arrodillándose en el suelo ante ella. Le sonrió y posó sus labios sobre su vientre con ternura.

—No puedo dejar a tu madre sola ni un minuto, enano.

**FIN**


End file.
